


The Tale of The Respectable Blossom Baggins

by CourtneyEllen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, Clingy Kili, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fili takes after Thorin in his idiotness, Honestly who cares about the timeline, M/M, Rule 63, Thorin Is an Idiot, Woah we are getting sexual here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Very private creatures, these Hobbits, not ones to venture out of their comfort zone. Everything had structure and appearances were of the utmost importance. And they most certainly did not go on adventures. The only ones who had… well let us just say Hobbits are rather gossipy creatures and anything outside of normal was fair game. This however is a story about the respectable Blossom Baggins.





	1. Prologue

Long ago, before there was any evil in the world, there was love. Love for the land and for the beings who cared for said land. At the top of the unconditional love, there was Yavanna, the queen of Middle-Earth. She was the bearer of the land and blessed it each year for the beings of Middle-Earth. There was only one who almost rivaled her love for her Earth. Her husband, Aulë. He held her heart and together they created the many beings of Middle-Earth. They along with Eru Ilúvatar, the God of all beings, created four species to populate Middle-Earth: Elves, Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits.

These four species lived in harmony, in the beginning. Like previously stated, there was only love for the land and no hatred or evil. This did not last however. The hearts of Men are easy to corrupt. Mention of power had them turning on everyone who did threatened their ‘promised’ power. Distrust, fear, and hatred started to run through the veins of all of their beloved beings. The breaking point had come when one of Yavanna’s personal beings, Hobbits, had been slain over something that should be cherished. Love.

You see, these two, a Hobbit and an Elf, had been male, but found their hearts in each other. They had merely wanted to share their love with the world and nurture a family. The Men, now only powered by greed and hatred, had slain the gentle creature of Yavanna for the ‘disgusting’ love they shared. The news had reached their creator before too long and she was overcome with anguish. How could someone do something like this to her beloved Hobbits? Aulë, not sure how to relieve his beloved wife from her grief, decided what needed to be done before they would part from this world. For it was getting darker each day and if one Hobbit’s death had broken his Yavanna’s heart, he could not bear to see what would happen when the darkness overcame the land.

So between him and Yavanna and the other Valar, they created new beings. Same as the original, do not be mistaken, but these beings carried marks. Marks of the soul that would show that they were destined for another. These marks did not discriminate in race or gender. No, it was whose heart belonged to another. Before they parted from this darkening world, Aulë instructed the beings on Middle-Earth that the marks were to be respected, whether the love be convenient or not. To deny a soulmark was the greatest insult to their creators. And so Aulë and his beloved Yavanna parted from this world, leaving behind their beings in hopes that the marks would bring about happiness and light to the world once more.

But the beings did not care for their creators’ words. They separated by race and spread through Middle-Earth. Wars raged throughout Middle-Earth and new breeds of creatures were created from the core of evil. Yavanna and Aulë watched their beings with worry, hoping that one of them would have the courage to bring about love in the world again. It was a long time, but finally one of Yavanna’s little Hobbits seemed to change everything with help from Aulë’s Dwarves.

It began with a hole in the ground. Not a disgusting, wet hole as you may have initially thought. No, a respectable hole that was befitting the definition of comfort. Warm tones and full pantries. Yes, Hobbits were homely creatures. Never heard of a Hobbit? Well the best way to describe a Hobbit is through their actions. Very private creatures, these Hobbits, not ones to venture out of their comfort zone. Everything had structure and appearances were of the utmost importance. And they most certainly **did not** go on adventures. The only ones who had… well let us just say Hobbits are rather gossipy creatures and anything outside of normal was fair game. This however is a story about the respectable Blossom Baggins.

Miss Baggins is a very respected Hobbit lass. The same could not be said for her mother, Belladonna Took. Belladonna was once a true lady, but adventure called her in the form of Gandalf the Grey. Elves and Dwarves, Men and even goblins! Any respectable Hobbit would faint or turn up their nose at the thought. Especially with her dealings with Dwarves.

But like stated, this is a story about Blossom, not her mother. Though the acts that follow could be contributed to Belladonna and her adventures.

It was a beautiful morning in Hobbiton, the birds chirping and flowers singing in the warm spring sunlight. Young Hobbits were running through the dewy green hills, playing some game or another. The blonde Hobbit wished to be able to join them. It was not so long from the days of her youth, only a year or so since her maturity. Though she felt rather old for her age. Despite her wish to join the fauntlings, Blossom was quite content with sitting on her bench and smoking her pipe. Yes, today was a merry day. She felt a burst of happiness in her that led to her calling her good tidings to whoever passed; even a “rather curious” grey man.

“Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” The man said, his lips turning into a stern line that quickly became a playful smirk when Blossom stumbled over her words to correct herself.

“Can I help you?” Blossom finally asked, when it seemed the man was not going to move on like the other Hobbits who had happened upon her this fine morning. She chewed on the end of her pipe, thinking of what he could possibly want.

“That remains to be seen. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” The man grinned at her. Oh no. She could not have any adventures! She had the Baggins’ name to uphold. Bagginses did not go on adventures!

“I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in any adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things.” She said, getting up from her bench and grabbing her post, hoping the strange man would take the hint that she was trying to dismiss him. She knew her mother would probably scold her for being so rude, but she could not allow any adventures. Not after the Fell Winter. “Good morning,” she nodded when he still did not get the hint and started to walk up to the smial.

“To believe I lived to be Good Morning’ d by Belladonna Took’s daughter as if I was selling buttons at the door,” the man seemed rather upset and when Blossom took another look at him, she slowly realized who was standing in front of her. Oh, her mother would scold her indeed. “You have changed and not for the better, Blossom Baggins. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means… me.”

“Not Gandalf the wanderer who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on a Midsummer’s eve!” She said, though she knew exactly who this was and with the identification of him, she could definitely not allow any adventures. No, he had coerced her mother into those silly adventures. Had he not been around, maybe her mother would still be… No she should not think such things. Gandalf cannot be blamed, entirely.

“It has been decided then. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.” With that the wizard set off, leaving a sputtering Blossom in his wake.

“No, no adventures are wanted here! Might want to try over the hill or um,” she started sternly, but trailing off as she met the meddling wizard’s eyes. “Good morning!” She squeaked out, going into her smial and closing the door. She huffed out a breath of relief as she leaned against the newly painted green wood. She was a **Baggins**! Not a Took! No, she had to be respectable. She watched from the window as Gandalf walked down the road and relaxed as his figure grew smaller. She had tea to prepare for. The thought of adventures was far from her mind.

The thought of adventures did not cross her mind again, until it was dinner and the bell to her door sounded through the smial. Sighing softly, Blossom got up from her beloved dinner and went to the door. Her grumbling about rude Hobbits died on her lips when her door opened to a giant Man – no Dwarf – that was standing on her porch.

“Dwalin. At your service.” The Dwarf bowed slightly to her, before inviting himself into her smial. Stunned by his lack of manners, she stuttered out her own name to him. “Pleasure lassie,” the gruff man winked, giving her a suggestive look up and down before roaming into her kitchen. She quickly tied her robe tightly around herself and follow the dwarf into her kitchen. She was not prepared for guests and had told the dwarf so, but he just ate her perfectly prepared fish as if he was a fauntling forced to come in for luncheon.

“Very good, this,” Dwalin stated around a mouthful of her fish, one that Blossom had slaved over to make. “Any more?” He asked, casting a glance back at the lady Hobbit.

“More?” Blossom questioned softly, not sure how he could be hungry after that fish. It would have filled her up and made her supper rather light. “Oh yes,” she continued, reaching for a tray of biscuits she had made, strategically harboring one for herself. It had been the right move seeing as Dwalin picked up at least two at once and shoved them in his mouth. Blossom had been ready to mention her lack of readiness for guests again when the bell for her home rang. She quickly made her way over to the door, shoving her biscuit into her robe pocket for later. The Dwarf on the other side of the door smiled at her in a relieved sort of way before introducing himself.

“Balin,” he nodded his head to her, “at your service,” he raised his arms and bowed to her properly.

“Blossom Baggins, at yours,” she recited, though she was a bit overwhelmed. To have not one, but two dwarfs in her smial was strange and from the sounds of it there would be more coming. “Good Evening,” she said softly, watching him carefully.

“Oh yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?” Balin seemed genuinely concerned, but how could you be late for something if the host did not even know there was a gathering happening?

“Late for what?” She asked slowly, frowning when she was brushed over for Dwalin. She followed behind, noting the familiarity that the two shared. They were brothers apparently. She did wince when they knocked heads together, making her head hurt from just the thought. Blossom went to follow them into the pantry, but her bell rang once more. How many more visitors was she going to have!

When Blossom opened the door this time, it was two Dwarves instead of one. A blond with braids in his moustache. He had a charming smile on his lips and his eyes held mischief. The other had dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He appeared to be stern, but from the lack of beard, she knew he was younger than the blond and his act was probably the reason for the blond’s mirth. The two were rather handsome and Blossom could see the similarities in their appearances. Most likely brothers.

“Fili,” the blond said proudly, interrupting her before she could ask what they could want.

“and Kili,” the brunet followed, his voice in a mock of stern and if she had not been overwhelmed with Dwarves she would have laughed at his antics. “At your service,” the two Dwarves bowed deeply, smiles playing on their lips. “You must be Miss Boggins!” The brunet, Kili, grinned, his companion, from who Blossom could assume was his brother, Fili, grinning at his brother’s childishness.

“Nope! You cannot come in! You come to the wrong house!” She said sternly, not to be swayed by good looking Dwarves and their antics. She began to push the door closed, but one of them pushed back. Apparently they did not know their own strength, sending Blossom to the floor with the force.

“Kili, look at what you have done,” Fili admonished, entering the humble abode of their host and carefully helping the lady Hobbit to her feet. The touch of skin between them felt like fire, but Fili simply wrote it off as not having seen a woman in a long time. Especially one that was not a Dwarrow woman. No, he could see every one of Blossom’s curves. Fili shook his head of the thoughts and focused on the fact that his brother was only infuriating their Hobbit further.

Blossom could strangle Kili with his need to fondle and grope everything in her house, including her mother’s glory box! She could not stop him however seeing as his brother was placing every blade he had on his person in her arms.

“Careful now, I just had them sharpened,” he winked at her, and she wanted nothing more than to show him what she could do with sharpened blades. Blossom dumped the knives onto a bench near the door and went to go give the Dwarves a piece of her mind. Her plans were foiled however when a knock sounded on her door and a group of Dwarves tumbled into her smial.

“Hello there, Lassie,” one of them, with a weird hat and gravity defying braids, said from her feet where he could see up her robe. She glared at him and quickly backed away from the group of Dwarves and shot the grinning wizard a dirty look when he showed himself.

Soon enough everyone was having a grand ole time throwing her dishes around as if they were balls that fauntlings would play with.

“Put that down this instance!” She hollered at Kili, snatching the plate from his hands before he could throw it. He was mishandling her mother’s dishes and Blossom was close to breaking his neck.

“How is it you have plates with our tongue on it Miss Boggins?” The question paused the twelve dwarves in her home, staring at her expectantly. She could not tell them; they would find out soon enough as supper approached.

“It is **_Baggins_**! And I do not think you deserve an answer after how you have treated myself and my home!” At least the dwarves had the decency to look ashamed. The silence was deafening for a couple seconds before a rough three knocks sounded on the door. Blossom went to the door, giving up any hope of not housing Dwarves for the night, and came face-to-face (well face-to-chest) with the company’s last Dwarf. Thorin Oakenshield.

“So this is the Hobbit?” His voice was rough and there was an obvious loathing in his eyes. Blossom knew that Dwarves did not like to seek help outside their race. It was probably killing their leader to come here, to seek her help. “Do you have any experience with weapons?” The Dwarf loomed over her, dryness filling her throat. He was rather intimidating. She was close to answering when he interrupted her. “Looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” he scoffed at her, her face heating when the company of Dwarves laughed at his words. She had come to the conclusion that she did not like Thorin Oakenshield. He was nothing like what she had heard.

“Now see here…” she began, but Gandalf cut her off, chilling everyone in the room. She growled slightly, she could defend herself **thank you very much!**

The evening continued on like it had before, her hiding in the background of her home as if she was their supposed burglar. Supper was approaching and she was counting down the minutes till her savior was home. Blossom looked up when she was spoken about and listened carefully as they talked about her “duty”.

“A dragon?” She spoke up getting their attention for the first time in a while.

“Did you tell her anything, Gandalf?” The white haired – Balin – Dwarf spoke, looking at her in concern. Blossom could feel how light her head was becoming, not having eaten her mandatory meals because of the dwarves and now she was expected to fight a dragon? Blossom stood up, hoping to get some air and wait for her only expected house guest to arrive. She had only made it to the foyer before one of the Dwarves started to talk about funerals and being burnt alive.

“Are you okay Miss. Baggins?” A soft voice asked from her right, her eyes going to the small Dwarf that she did not learn the name to. That gained the attention of the company. Blossom smiled reassuringly at the small Dwarf, her eyes traveling to the front door as it opened. Her final guest arrived. Feeling safe now that he was here, she finally allowed herself to focus on the situation currently. A cry of “Bloss!” followed her to the ground. Blossom Baggins was a respectable Hobbit and she did what respectable Hobbits would have done with thirteen unwanted Dwarves within their smial talking about dragons and death. She fainted.


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover who Blossom's expected friend is and get some background on the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains

When Blossom came to, she had expected it to be a dream. Her pantry would still be full and she would not have more than a dozen dwarves in her smial. Seeing an unknown dwarf at her bedside proved that she had not been dreaming and everything had, unfortunately, been true.

“How long was I out master…?” She trailed off, not sure on his name. She remembered the first four – Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili- as well as the rude Thorin. The others evaded her.

“Oin, Miss. I am a healer in Ered Luin,” he explained, smiling to her. Blossom nodded her head, sitting up from the bed. So they had found her room. “You have only been out for half an hour,” He confirmed helping her up from the bed. Blossom thanked him softly and headed out of her bedroom. The rough shouts of Khuzdal reverberated through her smial and she entered the sitting room to see just exactly who it was.

The Dwarf from before, Thorin, was shouting at the familiar blond who had been around for all of Blossom’s life. She could not remember a good day without him.

“Frerin?” She called, gaining the attention of the shouting Dwarves. She had never seen the blond so angry before. Not even after the Fell Winter. But the second his blue eyes landed on her, kindness and love refilled them.

“Bloss! Are you alright?” The dwarf fussed over her, stepping into her space. His hands trailed over her face, brushing her soulmark as he had done all her life. It was in Khuzdal, but the blond would never tell her what her heart’s name was.

“You know this Halfling? You have hidden my brother from me!” Thorin boomed advancing on Blossom, but Frerin stood in the way.  

“You will do well to remember whose home you are currently in brother mine,” Frerin’s voice was deep, an edge to it that scared Blossom briefly. Never in her life had her Dwarf friend been so hostile. Not even with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her snide comments! So seeing him cold and rude with his family, his blood family, had shaken something within her. The Dwarves around the royal family seemed just as afraid, as off put as herself.

“My Prince,” one of the Dwarves began, taking a step towards the blond and his Hobbit, but a growl stopped him. Frerin held his dear friend protectively to his chest, despite her struggles against him.

“You would also do well to remember that I gave up that title more than forty years ago, Balin,” He snarled, his grip tightening on Blossom. It got to the point where the pain of the grip caused her to cry out softly. Surprising her, it was one of the younger princes who voiced their concern.

  “Uncle please release our Hobbit,” the blond prince, remarkable in his similarities with Frerin, spoke, gesturing to his uncle’s bundle. As if to prove his point, Blossom let out another small cry. Frerin’s arms immediately fell and the Hobbit lass quickly backed away from him. The blond princeling hooked a hand in the cook of her elbow and pulled her from Frerin and Thorin. Blossom settled between the blond - Fili, her mind supplied - and Kili. Both princes could sense how important this Hobbit was to their “lost” uncle and each put a hand on her back to comfort her.

“Thank you,” she whispered meekly, watching her Dwarf friend warily. She was worried for him and the princes’ touch calmed her significantly.

“At your service,” Kili nodded his head, Fili’s head bobbing as well though he did not speak. He was focused on his uncles as they practically stood toe-to-toe with each other, both tense and appearing to be in an intense stare off.

“What do you mean you gave the title up?” Thorin finally broke their stare off, chest heaving. Something, however, vulnerable flashed in those blue eyes. Blossom felt a surge of empathy for the brothers. There was something between them.

“I told Dain! Stop pretending you do not know! I relayed to Dain where I was and my desire to stay with Belladonna Baggins; the hobbit who cared for my injuries. You are the one who never came!” Frerin’s voice cracked as he revealed the last part. Blossom had no doubt in her heart that her Dwarf had seen the vulnerability in his brother’s eyes. Frerin was the middle child and probably not accustomed to – or ever – seen his big brother weak and open.

“Dain! You told Dain! Why did you not write myself or Dis?” Thorin’s anger was back with vigor, betrayal showing on his face. Blossom could feel the princes grip the back of her shirt. She leaned closer to Fili, feeling the tremble in the prince’s body. The tension was clear in the room, all the Dwarves shifting awkwardly as they watched the brother seethe in each other’s faces. It was clear to see that emotion was not easily shown in Dwarven culture and to see the brothers so open had shaken their company. There was an underlying feel in the air. That something had not been said yet. Something that would ruin the brothers.

You, dear reader, will see soon enough, but as for Blossom she focused on Fili and how he clenched her tighter, though mindful of how tight his grip was. Seeing as they called Thorin and Frerin uncle, she concluded they were the princess Dis’ sons. They probably had spent a long time without their mother’s touch and, seeing as she was a woman, Blossom was the stand in. She did not mind much, it had been long since someone had sought her for support and the princes touch made her calm as well.

 _“You fell Thorin!”_ Frerin shouted, the Dwarves and Hobbit sucking in a breath and tensing. It had been said, the unspoken words that would bring the brothers down. “Who was I to send it to? A corpse? Our grieving sister?” The instant Frerin had finished, he was crushed into Thorin’s chest, both brothers clinging to the other as their shoulders shook. Kili let out a soft noise of distress at the words of Frerin. Blossom acted without preamble, pulling the brunet to her. The prince secured himself to her side, clutching her waist while reaching across her to grab his brother. Fili stood stock still until his brother touched his arm. That is when the Hobbit lass found herself crushed between two distressed Dwarrow princes. She held fast however, cradling Kili’s neck and stroking Fili’s forearm from where it was wrapped around her waist. She held them close because she knew their fears and worries. You see, our dear Hobbit was well versed in the nightmare that had been the Battle of Moria.

 

* * *

 

It was foolish for them to believe this was anything, but a suicide mission. Their King, Thror, was desperate, their whole race was with the desolation of Smaug so close to their hearts and fresh in their minds. Sure they had found a home within the Blue Mountains, where the women and Dwarflings were currently waiting for them to return. Nothing held, however, to the King’s wish for a grand kingdom. Gold sickness had plagued the king since before Smaug and he was beside himself without his heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. A gem that will come to mean a lot by the end of Miss Baggins’ story.

The battle was helpless, their numbers easily diminished by the orcs and goblins that over ran the once beautiful Dwarven kingdom. Frerin understood the desperation his grandfather felt. Erebor was his home as well and he longed for another, but this was a losing battle. Their army was already wearing thin after Smaug and to even think of fighting another battle was moronic. But Frerin was not the king or even the direct heir, he was third in line with his sister-sons being fourth and fifth. They were too young, Kili barely off Dis’ breast. Hopefully the young Dwarves would never have to face the harsh realities of being heirs or, Mahal forbid, king.

“Duck!” Thorin’s voice sounded over all of the mess of battle, the younger brother following his brother’s orders even if it was not directed at him. As always though, it was and Frerin ducked out of the way of a goblin archer, twisting around to gut the creature. Frerin stayed close to his brother, his non-dominant hand pressed to Thorin’s side whenever he was close to him. Their brother-in-law, Vili stood at their side as well against the beasts. It was looking well before a shout sounded from Frerin’s back. Thorin. The blond prince spun, trusting Vili to cover him. The giant orc, white and ugly, held their grandfather’s head in his grasp, tossing it to the ground. Frerin could feel the blood run cold in his veins, hands reaching to grab his brother. Thorin attempted to jerk from his grip, but Frerin was quicker.

“Thorin think!” He shouted, spinning his brother and pressing his forehead to the brunet’s. Thorin was heaving, trembling in rage. The older prince pressed a kiss to his brother’s cheek and cupped his cheek.

“Stay safe brother,” Thorin ordered, pulling away and pressing his forehead to Vili’s forehead. Frerin watched helplessly, knowing he could not stop Thorin. He was the king now with their grandfather killed and their father lost. Frerin intended to follow Thorin to help him fight, but the lull in the battle only lasted long enough for Thorin to leave his side and advance on the white orc. Soon enough Vili and Frerin were surrounded by feral goblins.

The young prince fought. He fought for his brother and his kingdom – their kingdom. He fought for Dis, who had two Dwarflings at home that deserved their father and uncles back in one piece. He fought for himself, for his will to live and see a new day. To see Fili and Kili. To see Thorin’s coronation, even without a throne. Frerin gave his all to the fighting, feeling as if they could actually win. That feeling, as you must know by now dear readers, did not last.

 It had all happened when Frerin turned to check on his brother, his king, and saw Thorin thrown into a mess of goblin corpses. The prince, however, focused entirely on his brother’s prone form, tears burning his vision as the orc Azog stood over Thorin, sword ready to deliver the killing blow. Frerin turned, not willing to watch. Had he watched, things would be much different. Frerin grabbed Vili’s shoulder and squeezed with all his might.

“Long live the king,” he said, his voice cracked and rough from battle and heartbreak. Despair drew over Vili’s face and his heart filled with sorrow for the prince and his family. The boys would be crushed. The blond prince began to fight their way out. The battle was lost without Thorin. Frerin had nothing to live for, hollowness filling his soul. He paused to brush the symbols just along his jawline. Vili urged the despairing Dwarf on. The two raced from battle, killing any goblin that followed. It was only once they reached a river that the two stopped breathing heavy.

Frerin could not tell if it was the rushing water or the rushing blood in his ears that was hindered his hearing. The only thing that echoed through his head were Thorin’s last words to him. Stay safe brother. He should have made his brother promise the same thing. He should have made him swear to live or forced him to run. Mahal knows Thorin would not win had he taken the orc down anyhow. Emptiness spread through Frerin’s body as he watched his brother-in-law lean down to the river to wipe the blood from his face. Frerin was sure he looked like a sight as well. But he could not do that. No, he could not move from where he was rooted to the side of the river bank. Even when more enemies approached.

“Frerin!” Vili shouted in warning, picking up his bow and started to pick off the goblins before they reached them. Frerin held his sword loosely in his hand, knowing he should fight, protect his sister’s husband, that Thorin would want him to fight, but the thought of even lifting the heavy steel tired him. He was so tired. It was not until the first arrow sunk into his shoulder that the blond prince snapped back to his senses, the pain anchoring him to the earth. Anger like no other spread through his core, lifting his sword and with a cry, he tore through the first handful of goblins that tried to encircle them. He wanted revenge. He wanted to avenge Thorin. He fought hard, ignoring the arrow in his shoulder. The warrior even broke off the part not embedded in him so he would not be hindered in his movements. Snarls and rushing water were the only sounds that filled the air. Both Dwarves were angry and desperate to live.

Before too long the mass had begun to shrink, the prince killing anyone who got too close to his archer. With Frerin focused fully on the goblins who were in close reach, he was easily surrounded and herded away from his sister’s husband without even realizing it. Frerin had just managed to cut down the last of the goblins surrounding him when the whizzing of an arrow sounded through the air. He looked up from where his blade was buried in a goblin’s head to see that Vili had emptied his quiver long ago and was fighting with one of his swords. So where had the arrow come from? Frerin was about to call to Vili when he realized the only one who would have arrows.

It happened in slow motion. Vili was turning to look at his prince when a arrow went straight through his throat, halting the dwarf in his question. Frerin let out a roar in outrage, fighting his way to Vili as the Dwarf fell to the ground, arrow protruding from his neck. Frerin dropped his sword once he reached Vili, not caring that more goblins were coming. He gently touched the wound, his eyes wide as he allowed the tears to fall. Vili’s own eyes were widen and he was shaking. He was trying to say something, but Frerin had quickly shushed him, not wanting him to hurt himself more. Vili was relentless however, tugging the prince’s hand from his mouth.

“Live. For Dis and the boys. For Thorin,” Vili stuttered out, slowly choking on his blood as it filled his throat. Frerin let out an agonizing sob, burying his face in his friend’s chest. Not only had he lost Thorin and a friend, but his sister a husband and his nephews their father. And he last wish was for him to live? Frerin would honor that. The thought came a bit too late for the prince seeing as he reached for his sword, a deformed blade slammed through his back, almost clean through if the blade was not so distorted. Frerin raised his sword, beheading the goblin who had pierced him, but more followed and he could not keep up. Arrows and stab wounds littered the Dwarf before he finally managed to get to the river. He had planned to take Vili with him, but the fallen Dwarf was swarmed and the prince fared no better. With a deep breath, Frerin prepared to enter the rushing rivers and prayed that he ended up in the Iron Hills or even with the Elves. Before Frerin could ease himself in the water, an arrow sunk into his back knocking the prince off his feet and into the rushing rapids. Frerin’s last thought before he lost consciousness was Thorin’s last words. Stay safe brother.

As you know, this is not the end of Frerin or Thorin of the line of Durin, but it felt like the end to the two brothers. Both assuming the other had fallen in the battle. Frerin did not know that Thorin had actually taken up an oak branch as a shield, earning the name Oakenshield and Thorin did not know that his brother survived floating down the rapids. What neither of them knew was where those rapids led. Frerin found out however when he awakes, something he did not believe he would ever do, to a young woman dressing the many wounds on his chest. He was in a comfortable room, the bed a tad big for him, but it did not matter in his injured state. He was not sure how he had survived or how he had come to be in this home. He last remembered the shooting pain of an arrow and the cold embrace of the water.

“Oh good you are awake!” The woman smiled brightly, reaching around his head to fluff his pillow. Her curls hung wildly around her face, framing in perfectly and her eyes were kind, if a bit mischievous like his sister’s. He fumbled to get his mouth to work, to answer her, to ask where he was, but only a rough grunt came out. “Where are my manners!” The woman exclaimed, bounding out of the room to go grab something. Frerin was taken aback by lack of shoes or more simply the hair on the slightly big feet. He knew that Dwarves were hairy beings, but he did not know any to have hair on their feet. And he did not think the Big Folk did either. So what was this creature?

Frerin had so many questions by the time the woman returned, a man trailing behind her nervously. He appeared to be her husband if the fond looks he sent her were anything to go by. The woman had a glass of water, which she offered to him, helping him take careful sips from the small glass. The water cooled his throat and the roughness disappeared after a few sips.

“There we go; now would you like to cry again?” She asked, her smile kind and Frerin’s stomach curled with memories of his mother. Mahal, how he missed her. He cleared his throat slightly, shifting up on the bed. The lass did not take to kindly to that, fussing about his upper body and grumbling about how he was going to injured himself even more.

“Sorry ma’am,” he said sincerely, bowing her head to her. The woman stood still at his voice, obviously not expecting his dialect or the deepness of it. She did gesture for him to continue, her smile never falling from her lips. Frerin had instantly knew he would like this woman. “But who are you?” He continued, biting his lip nervously. He did not want to see rude or ungrateful for her help. With her easy smile, he knew he had done neither of those things.

“I am Belladonna Took, soon to be Baggins. This is my fiancée Bungo Baggins,” she introduced, gesturing to the man at her back. He looked like a rather nice man, though seemingly protective of his future wife. Frerin could respect that since he was a stranger and a tad bigger than them both.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Belladonna. I am Frerin,” he bowed his head in welcome, deciding that he did not want to be a Durin if Thorin was not alive. He sent a silent apology to his sister and her sons, knowing that he had ruined Fili’s childhood by refusing to take the throne. It was never his dream to take the throne and Dis could do so until her Fili was old enough to take it.

“Pleasure Frerin,” she nodded, while Bungo said his own welcomes. He was more reserved than Belladonna, though he seemed just as curious as Belladonna did.

“If you do not mind my asking, where are we?” Frerin asked cautiously, hoping they were not going to hold him hostage. He was injured yes, but he would heal before too long and he would like to wander the world before going to join his brother in Mahal’s halls.

“Why you are in the Shire of course! More specifically Hobbiton.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the moment had happened, it was over and Frerin had pulled back from his brother. He was facing away from Blossom, but she was sure that she would be able to see the tears in his eyes that mirrored Thorin’s own. Blossom brushed her fingers through Kili’s hair, not caring that they had just met. The young Dwarf need comfort, comfort that he had sought from her apparently. Her mother would have comforted their guest, should they need it, and anything Belladonna would have done to sooth her guests, Blossom would do too. Fili was a bit more composed than his brother, but he held them tightly, one arm around her midsection while the other circled around to hold Kili’s shoulders. He was whispering in Khuzdal over her head, Kili responding to whatever his brother had said to him. She had always loved the gruff language, but Frerin had been adamant of not teaching it to her. It was a secret language and even though Frerin had left his Dwarven life behind, he would not break the trust of his people. She knew the very simplest of words, mostly curses from the multitude of times Frerin had said them.

“Fili, Kili,” Thorin’s rough voice sounded through the quiet sitting room, the princes straightening at the stern tone in their uncle’s voice. They slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled away from her and made their way to their uncle. For an odd reason, Fili seemed the most reluctant, giving her waist a quick squeeze before he released her fully. Blossom was cold without their touch, but seeing Thorin wipe the tears from his youngest nephew’s eyes, she knew it was for the best. The young princes took their place behind Thorin, both staring at Frerin with longing, but did not step to him. They did not want to overwhelm him.

“We have much to talk about, about our journey brother. Halfling, fetch us some tea.” Ever the gracious host, Blossom had moved to go start tea, but a rough growl paused her in her steps. Frerin had backed away from his brother once more, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You will not talk to your host like that. At least not around me,” Frerin said, his throat rough, but his eyes sure. Stubborn Dwarf, Blossom thought fondly, reaching forward to clasp Frerin’s wrist to gain his attention.

“It really is quite alright Frerin,” she smiled gently, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Her eyes stopped on the strange markings on his jaw, having looked at them all through her childhood. She remembered how she had begged for him to tell her what the letters meant, but he had refused. Told her that his heart was long gone and that it was just a tattoo now. She did not believe it as a fauntling, lost too broad of a subject to manage in her small head of wondrous worlds outside the Shire. As she grew up, she began to believe her own heart had passed as well. Frerin had insisted that she would find him, he had at least confirmed he was a male, but would tell her no more.

Gathering tea for the company, Blossom settled in her armchair, Frerin perched on the arm as he glared at Thorin. The brunet glared right back, jealousy and betrayal easy to read on his face, even Blossom could tell that he was upset with his brother’s fondness from her. She did not feel much sympathy for Thorin however. He had brought this upon himself, treating her as the mud that would plague his boots when it rained.

The rest of the night went rather well, with them talking of business and the logistics of their journey. Blossom kept her eyes down to her lap as she listened, though she perked up at the mention of maps, not wanting to gain unwanted attention from Thorin. She only looked up once and when she had, her eyes had met Fili’s from across the way from where he sat with his brother at their uncle’s feet. Their eye contact held for a few seconds before the Hobbit looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks. She could practically hear Fili’s smirk from across the room however.

"So now you know brother, will you join us in reclaiming our home?” Thorin said, hope laced in his voice as he stared at his little brother. There was no way that Frerin would refuse going to see their home again and reclaiming it from Smaug the terrible.

“You said you need a burglar,” Frerin restated softly, his eyes drifting to the Hobbit at his elbow, fondness filling his chest. He had promised Belladonna he would protect her little baby, prepare Blossom for all of her adventures and teach her that the world was not at all like the Shire. Frerin had believed he had done the best he could, but Blossom had taken more to Bungo in the lieu of her parent’s deaths. Wanting to uphold the Baggins name and forsaking her practices with him. They used to practice every day and now they would only practice once or twice after Frerin insisted that Belladonna would not want her daughter unprotected.

“Yes,” Thorin said, dread filling his chest as he watched how his brother gazed at the Hobbit. Jealousy flared in his chest and his eyes narrowed slightly.

“You believe that to be Miss Blossom here?” Frerin questioned, already knowing the answer. He already knew Blossom’s answer. No matter how much his heart yearned to be at Thorin’s side, his logic side won. He was to protect Blossom till his dying days, even though she was bound to pass before he would. He would protect her children the same as he would protect her.

“You are asking rhetorics now brother, yes,” Thorin sighed, his dread clawing at his ribcage. He could not do this journey without his brother, not now. Not after just getting him back.

“Blossom, are you going to go on this journey to the Lonely Mountain?” Frerin asked softly, turning to look at his friend. She was his family as well. Her and her parents had been. Just as much as Dis and his nephews had been.

“I cannot. Respectable Baggins do not go on adventures,” the Dwarves in the room began to kick up a fuss, knowing they needed a burglar if they wanted to ever get in the mountain. Blossom felt bad slightly, but that was her decision. She would not stop Frerin from making his. Even if it was to leave her.

“Then you have my decision Thorin,” Frerin concluded simply, hearing gasps from the room, the Hobbit included.

“Frerin you cannot do that! This is your family,” she said, feeling her eyes burn as her head shot up to meet Frerin’s gaze. He could not possibly stay here with her. He had spoken for years of the Lonely Mountain and his brother and nephews. He had even considered going to the Blue Mountains one day to see his sister, despite telling her he never wished to return to the halls that Thorin once walked. Though that was in vain now seeing as Thorin was alive and Frerin’s letter had apparently never reached the princess.

“You are my family too, Bloss. I was there when you were born and I will be stupid to leave you again, especially on a journey that I will not know when I would be back,” he said, the unspoken words of winter being translated between the two. Blossom let her tears fall, burying her face in Frerin’s side.

"You cannot be serious Fr- “Thorin began, fury on his face, but desperation as well. He could not leave his brother, but he could not go back to the Blue Mountains without claiming Erebor. Frerin held up a hand cutting his brother off however.

“I will not be leaving Miss Blossom,” he stated firmly, glancing around at the Dwarves, daring any of them to object. His eyes lingered on Fili a bit longer, wondering how the prince was taking the interactions between him and Blossom, but the blond prince had a cold mask on. “If you will excuse me, my dear Hobbit has had an overwhelming night and should get a good night’s rest,” Frerin said, standing up from the chair and pulling Blossom with him. The Hobbit was inconsolable, crying into the Dwarf’s side with abandon. Frerin had not seen Blossom cry like this since her parents’ funerals. He led them to her bedroom, helping her sit on the bed and sinking to his knees in front of her and resting his head in her lap. “You must understand my choice, Blossom,” he whispered, begging her to not hate him. He loved his family and missed Erebor, but he could not go on a suicide mission and lose everything. Not again.

“You stubborn Dwarf,” she cried, a bitter laugh escaping her throat as she tilted his head up, her fingers prodding the marks on his neck. “It is his name.” It was more of statement than a question, but Frerin nodded regardless, burying his face in her lap. The Hobbit comforted her Dwarf, her own tears falling. There the two sat as a soft hum sounded through the smial, drifting from the sitting room where the rest of the Dwarves sat, stunned by their lost prince’s devotion to this little Hobbit.

              _“Far over the misty mountains cold…To dungeons deep and caverns old”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo who could be on Frerin's neck? Kudos and criticism welcome! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	3. Roasted Mutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom runs into some trolls and Mahal why cannot the Durins get their shit together?

When morning came, Blossom found herself under a rather heavy Dwarf. This position was not new, the Hobbit and Dwarf having found solace in each other on many bad nights. It had, however, been a long time, not since Fell Winter, since Frerin had cried in her lap and then stayed in her bed. On these nights, he clung to her as if she would disappear if he let go. The Hobbit could not blame him though. He was losing his heart once more and because of a vow he had made to her mother at that! Blossom could find no fault with the identity of Frerin’s heart. It could not be helped who Aulë had paired you with and if the Dwarves (seemingly) had no objections then neither would she; even if such a union was scandalized in the Shire. Two men being together, but more importantly…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huff of breath against her neck from the blond Dwarf and she giggled as his beard tickled her neck. She reached up, brushing his braids out of his face. Despite claiming to have given up the Durin name, Frerin still had the bead that marked him royalty in his hair. He just kept it out of sight from anyone that could possibly see it and know its value. She sat still for a few moments, combing through his blond locks before she got out of bed. She had heard shuffling earlier, meaning her guests were still in her smial and she had breakfast to make. If she could find any food that is.

 “Scones or biscuits?” She asked Frerin as she finished lacing her trousers. She did not feel like her usual skirts or dresses today. She knew the Dwarf was awake, only having his eyes closed so she could change in decency. She was thankful for it, seeing as she did not like to think of him changing her nappies when she was but a fauntling.

“Scones,” the blond grumbled, rolling over to face her, flashing her a smile in the process. Blossom could see the strain in his eyes and she felt horrible. Frerin should not have to lose his heart again. Not for her. She smiled back sadly before leaving the room, leaving Frerin to wake and dress at his own pace. The Hobbit lass made her way into the kitchen, startling slightly at the sight of a Dwarf at her dinner table.

“Good morning lass,” Balin nodded in greeting, sipping from his teacup as he looked over a piece of parchment. Blossom believed it to be the inventory of what they were going to bring on the adventure with them. “I hope you do not mind, Gandalf said you would not mind,” he continued, gesturing to his teacup, obviously having helped himself to her tea collection.

“Good morning Master Balin and of course not, help yourself,” she reassured with a soft smile, going about searching for the ingredients for scones. She had some meat in the cellar that she could go get to make with the scones and of course eggs. “I imagine you will not have time of a good cup of tea on the road,” she said, meaning to make conversation, but also to pry into the mind of the Dwarf, hoping to find out what this journey would entail.

“You are right miss, not much time to stop,” Balin confirmed, nodding his head absentmindedly. “Would you like some help lass? I know our company must have cleaned you out. After all you are only accustomed to feeding one Dwarf, not fourteen,” Balin said, watching the female as she gathered the remaining eggs and some flour from her pantry.

“If I could ever get Frerin to eat, stubborn Dwarf he is! Always insisting that we need to ration. Though I do mean no offense Master Balin,” Blossom huffed before remembering that she was in the presence of a company of Dwarves who did in fact need to ration and store their food correctly. Their mountains were not the fertile lands of the Shire. Perhaps she could talk to her grandfather about trading with Erebor if Thorin’s adventure goes wonderfully?

“None at all miss, our pri-Frerin has always been like that. Him and Thorin both gave over whatever they could for their sister. Ye still did not answer my question,” he said, his glazed over eyes focusing on the present instead of the past as he looked at the Hobbit. Blossom thought briefly before nodding her head.

“Could you go to the cellar and bring up any meat you would think the company would want? Frerin has only demanded scones and I am sure the rest of you would like a bountiful breakfast before you head off!” She said, watching the Dwarf’s eyebrow knit together at her words before nodding and heading out of the room. She shrugged off the strange look and began her task of making each scones. She had learned after watching Dwalin devour her biscuits last night. A faint blush trailed to her cheeks as she thought of a Dwarf devouring _her biscuits_. She may be a Baggins, but she was also a Took and one would have to be blind to not see how attractive most of the Dwarves were. Especially a certain blond hair princeling.

Blossom jumped when Balin returned with the meat, seeing he had grabbed sausage and bacon mostly. Balin said a quick sorry, a wary look on his face still.

“If you have a question, it is best to do so before the others awake,” she said simply, not particularly liking the judging eyes on her. She did not know what she had done to earn all the animosity she had been shown last night and now this morning, but she preferred to have the conversation before Frerin awoke and started more fusses.

“If you do not mind my asking, do Hobbits have soulmarks?” Balin’s voice was guarded, not revealing how he felt on the subject at all. Blossom had seen Frerin take on much the same tone while talking about personal matters or if someone had overstepped their boundaries. Maybe it was a royal thing?

“Why yes we do Master Balin,” she said, carefully pulling her curls back to show off her own rather briefly before quickly hiding it behind her hair once more. “They are rather private as well. I reckon it is much the same with Dwarves as well? Frerin is the only one I can see with a visible mark and I have seen it all of my life,” she told, wondering why he was asking her about her heart. Why was it of importance?

“So you are aware that Frerin’s mark does not say your name,” the caution was still in his voice and Blossom bristled at such an accusation. He had not outright said it, no confounded Dwarf every said their mind besides Thorin, but he believed she was forsaking her mark and Frerin’s for some strange love that would be wrong in her morals on so many levels. She quickly put the scones in the oven and spun to face him.

“I know I have not given you anything to go by, but do you think so little of me?” She hissed, her eyes narrowed. Balin looked to have regret his words almost instantly seeing how it had enraged the Hobbit before him. “Frerin is my family, not my lover. He was there when I was born, when I scraped my knee for the first time, and will surely be there for all of that when it is my own children. His heart belongs to his soulmark, not myself. He is nothing more than a brotherly figure to me,” she set straight, her eyes hard and her posture displaying that she would not take these idle accusations without fight.

“So you know then, who is written on his jaw?” Balin said after a moment, letting the Hobbit get her anger out. When she nodded her head, he continued on “And you are not against it?” He looked confused, but in awe at the same time. From the Hobbits that he had seen before he arrived at Bag End, he would figure them to be a very strict on matters of the heart and what was acceptable.

“Aulë made you for one person and one alone. Who am I to stand in the way of that? Sure it would be scandalized in the Shire, but so is my mark being as it is written in Khuzdul,” she explained, getting her frying pan ready to cook the rest of breakfast. It would not be long before Frerin was up and the rest of the company at that. She was rather surprised when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and embraced her tightly.

“The sons of Durin are lucky to have you on their side,” he whispered to her, and she had fully understood what he meant. Their embrace lasted for a moment longer, before the sound of footsteps broke them apart.

“I want a hug from the Hobbit too,” Kili’s sleep rough voice met the two in the kitchen as the younger prince shuffled quickly to the Hobbit to give her the hug he had pouted about. She had never met an affection creature like Kili before. He seemed to almost always be wrapped around someone, whether it was his brother or uncle or one of the Fundin son’s. Blossom was glad to have someone who was so ready to offer affection. Everyone in the Shire did not show affection outside of close family and lovers and Blossom did not have many of either of those categories. It also did not feel right to go to Frerin with all of her needs. So she easily tucked the youngest prince to her side and let him sleepily doze against her shoulder. She wondered if he was around the mental age of a fauntling in his race. Blossom knew that many of her cousins liked to fall asleep on her shoulders.

“I am sorry about him Miss Baggins,” another rich voice entered the kitchen after a few minutes. She turned to see Fili, his hair a bit rumpled, but looking just as good as he did last night. _Yavanna, where did that come from?_ He was gesturing to his half-asleep brother who was curled into the Hobbit’s left side as if he was her babe. Though she was sure that she would never be able to support his weight on her hip.

“It is quite alright Master Fili,” she assured, her cheeks burning at just saying the prince’s name. “I have many cousins who like to think of me as their personal pillow, though none quite as heavy as your brother,” that got laugher from the blond prince, his younger brother whining into her ear about how he was not heavy before he righted himself and moved to join his brother at the table, leaning on the blond instead of the Hobbit. Fili welcomed the weight of his brother, his eyes drawn to the Hobbit as she went back to cooking. He had believed he was being subtle with his gaze, but when a hand cuffed the back of his head, he knew he had been caught. He had been caught by Dwalin, the warrior having risen not long after the youngest prince. Kili was not too quiet when he awoke and Fili was surprised that everyone was not already in the kitchen.

Slowly the rest of the company appeared, taking their masses to the dining room so they did not get in the Hobbit’s way, Bombur being the only one to remain with the Hobbit. He was hoping to learn some new recipes for the road or to even take some of the Hobbit’s spices for their stew. When he had asked however, the Hobbit had just grinned and said that he would not need to write the recipes down. Bombur was confused by the Hobbit, but did not question her too much when she handed him a platter of sausages and scones then shooed him from the kitchen.

Blossom had made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. If the sons of Durin were lucky to have her then she would not pull them apart again. Hopefully the breakfast would distract them enough for her to pack a bag for herself and to tell Frerin. Never again will he be parted from his family.

“We cannot linger here,” Thorin’s voice drifted from the dining room, ruff and as bitter as it was last night when such hate had been directed at her. Many objected, the princes being the loudest, begging their uncle to let them have one last breakfast. Whatever Thorin was about to say next was silenced when a scone hit him square in the chest, surprising all at the table. Dwalin even shifted to protect his king from the onslaught of scones if they should come. All the dwarves turned to see their Hobbit host had been the one to throw it, an easy smile on her face as she placed a platter with more scones and bacon on the table to be devoured. She said nothing about hitting the king with the pastry, taking note that they were lacking one Dwarf. She placed a hand on Balin’s shoulder, seeing as he was the closest to her that she knew, to get his attention.

“Please save some for Frerin,” she smiled softly, nodding her head as she left the room to go gather her stubborn Dwarf. She entered her bedroom, shaking her head at the sight. Frerin had removed his tunic in her absence, leaving his chest bare as he laid spread out over her bed. She would have thought he had simply gone back to sleep if it had not been for the constant twitching of his right leg. No the blond Dwarf was faking so he would not have to face the company in her kitchen. Even from here, she could hear their boisterous laughter and the sound of them inhaling their food. They were sounds that she would come to love in the coming months.

Blossom pretended not to notice that he was ‘asleep’ still and went to her wardrobe, grabbing her knapsack from within. It was from when her mother used to take her on her adventures. They had even gone to Rivendell when she was younger! She hoped that this journey took them to the Last Homely House, wishing to see her beloved ‘uncle’ Elrond, as her mother had named him for her. Though she, from experience, knew that Dwarves did not care for Elves. Frerin seemed able to keep himself in relative check whenever she was around. It had been almost ten years since she had seen her Elven friends. The Hobbit shook her head of the thoughts of Elves and tossed her bag on the bed without looking, satisfied with the grunt that escaped the ‘sleeping’ Dwarf when the pack collided with his body. Serves him right.

“What in Mahal’s beard, Blossom what are you doing?” Frerin huffed, looking at the offending bag to the Hobbit who was slowly filling the pack with trousers, blouses, and two dresses that were easy to move in. Frerin looked at her confused until he watched her pull out assorted weapons to put in the pack. His eyes widened in realization and he began to unpack her bag.

“Honestly Frerin!” She huffed at him, re-packing her belongings when he had unpacked them twice.

 “You said you would not go! That Baggins did not go on adventures!” Frerin sounded oddly young in his tone, lip trembling in much the same way she had seen Kili’s tremble last night. The princes had a lot in common.

 “I am aware of what was said, but I have decided that I should let the Took in me live a little. Who knows maybe I will find my Dwarf heart along the way?” She beamed, turning to grab a few other things, missing how Frerin stiffened at her words. If only she knew that she had met her heart already. Dwarves seldom had the same name unless they were royalty and Fili had never been used before his nephew. He knew he should not hide this from his Hobbit, but he could not bear her to know this and have some preconceived idea of his nephew. He wanted them to love each other in their own time before letting them find out. Or at least letting them figure out on their own.

 “But it is a dangerous world Blossom. What if your Dwarf is already gone?” He asked, his heart constricting at the thought of his nephew being gone. It hurt just as much as thinking of his Blossom crushed by the loss of her heart. This would be a dangerous trip and Frerin did not want to see his nephew or Blossom hurt, physically or by each other.

 “I know; you have told me since I could understand silly Dwarf. But I can live with the knowledge of my heart’s fate for you to be with yours,” Frerin could feel his eyes water at the revelation, not sure what he had done to deserve such a wonderful friend.

 “Thank you,” he whispered, not looking up from his lap. He felt vulnerable under her gaze and for her to give up this, for him, made something within him curl. He had not felt this familial feeling since his mother had been alive and told them of how magnificent their baby sister would be. How Frerin would not be the youngest anymore. The Dwarf’s memories stopped with the soft touch to his face. Blossom pressed her head to the blond Dwarf’s and stayed there long enough for him to gather himself. After a few minutes, Frerin opened his eyes to stare into her hazel ones. “It would seem I have some packing to do,” he hummed, watching her smile blindingly at him. She moved away and continued to gather her belongings. Frerin went to his own room to change and pack a bag of his own, gathering anything that Blossom could not fit in her own. A few handkerchiefs made their way into his pack as well, knowing his Hobbit would forget in her excitement.

Soon enough the last two company members made their way to the dining room to see the Dwarves still eating, two plates having been saved for her and for Frerin. Blossom took notice of Thorin sitting up straighter when his brother was once more in the room. She placed a comforting hand on Frerin’s forearm to urge him on. The Dwarf cleared his throat as the entire company looked at him, not used to all the attention on him.

 “I have decided that I will join the company,” he said finally, the table erupting with cheers. Dwalin, seeming the most excited by the news, got up and wrapped the blond in his arms tightly. Blossom could hear Khuzdal pass through their lips, Frerin clinging to Dwalin as the warrior continued to speak. Blossom wished that she was able to hear what had overwhelmed her dear Frerin.

“Splendid! So you have wised up to know family is more important than some Halfling,” Blossom shook her head as all the Dwarves to shot the king a dirty look. Thorin really did not know how to keep his foot out of his mouth. Frerin glared at his brother from over Dwalin’s shoulder. Blossom sighed inwardly, there was going to be a lot of drama on this journey because of her relationship with Frerin.

 “I will have you know that Blossom had decided that she would like to come on the journey. Her reasons are her own, though I do not think it was to be insulted by you, **_Nadad._** I had simply planned to go my forge had she not decided she wanted to help your quest,” Frerin said, the Khuzdal spat with such anger that the king flinched slightly from his younger brother. The blond Dwarf took his seat between Balin and Dwalin where a plate had been made up for him, talking softly with the warrior. Blossom had never seen such light on Frerin’s face. Not since she was a fauntling and the world was beautiful. She went to take a seat next to Bofur when an indignant squawk, there was no other word for it, sounded from the middle of the table.

 “We saved you a seat Miss Baggins!” Kili’s voice met her ears, barely concealing the eye roll at the two princes. They were rather clingy. Blossom humored them for now since there was nothing wrong with getting to know the nephews of her dear friend. And if the feel of Fili pressed against her felt equally as good, well that was just her business.

 “She has not signed the contract,” Thorin grumbled under his breath, finally managing to get his bearings halfway through her meal. She rolled her eyes, looking at Balin who promptly brought out the contract. Frerin signed the line first before passing it to Blossom to sign. The second her name was finished, she had arms wrapped around her tightly. There were at least two of them she knew, but she could not figure where they stopped or started. She knew it was the princes, having grown accustomed to their holds in the short time they have been together. She was sure she would know them by heart by the time the first month was over. She slid the contract to Thorin, continuing on with her breakfast. That seemed to take the air out of his sails, the king not knowing what to complain about next. Blossom had stopped thinking of it as rude and more of a laugh now. She had never someone so desperate for another’s attention as Thorin. Not even her father had been this wanton when courting her mother. At least from what Belladonna had told her.

Thorin did not have much to complain about until they got to the Green Dragon, where the owner had promised them fourteen ponies and one stallion for Gandalf.

“You see! She is already a burden. We do not have enough money for another pony,” Thorin said, looking rather smug from where he looked down at her from his pony.

 “It is really fine! I would prefer to walk after all!” She insisted, not too keen on riding on horse – well pony – back. Her mother had never taught her to ride, they simply walked to Rivendell or caught a caravan with the rangers.

 “Nonsense! We would never to get to the Lonely Mountain at your pace!” Bofur jested in good sport, but Blossom flushed at the laughter. She did not like being laughed at too much. She looked at Frerin helplessly, not sure what she could do. Thorin was too smug for his own good and she was not going to let him try to put her down anymore. The blond Dwarf looked towards his two nephews, knowing out of the company that they would keep ‘their’ Hobbit the safest. He eyed the bow on Kili’s back, so much like Vili, and made up his mind.

 “Fili,” he called, gesturing for the younger prince to trot to them. Fili look positively heroic from where he was perched on the pony and Blossom wished that she could appear as poised as him on top of such a beast. “Are you a good rider?” He asked, though he knew he would have no other choice. Kili would need to be ready to shoot and no one could protect Blossom better than her heart, even if neither knew that yet. Besides Frerin’s first priority would be his brother. He will not see Thorin fall again. Even if he was a complete asshole.

“Yes uncle,” Fili replied immediately, flushing under the attention of both his lost uncle and the Hobbit. He had only heard stories of his uncle Frerin and to have his uncle in front of him had made everything surreal. And while he had many of interested lady Dwarves taken with him, none of them had been anything like this Hobbit. Miss Blossom made something deep inside of him stir in a pleasant way, and it was not just his cock that felt that way. It felt like a puzzle piece that had been missing.

“Good, I am entrusting you with Blossom’s safety,” Frerin said sternly, knowing his nephew would not let him down. He carefully strapped Blossom’s pack to Fili’s pony and the two princes helped the Hobbit up. She sat in front of Fili, her face burning hot at the closeness of the Dwarf. The prince appeared to not be faring much better, his eyes glued to where their waists met on the saddle. Frerin smirked slightly at the two and looked up to meet his brother’s eyes. His smugness was gone and Frerin was glad for it. He did not like this pigheaded Dwarf that Thorin had become in the years since Moria. Mahal, since Erebor! Frerin just wanted his kind brother to show his face once more. “Then we are off,” he chuckled, kicking his pony into motion and moving up to trot with Dwalin, continuing their conversation from earlier.

The morning had gone easily enough, the Dwarves settling in for the trek to Bree. Blossom was a bit better by high noon, despite the almost constant rumbling of her stomach. She knew that she would have to give up many meals for the Dwarves, Frerin long ago telling her that they only ate three meals a day. Imagine that! Not even tea! She did her best to conceal the grumbling of her stomach, especially with the sun beating down on them. Heat and an upset stomach never mixed. Around late afternoon Fili finally took notice of the swaying of his charge, one hand coming back to wrap around her stomach and pull her against him. Blossom made a noise of complaint at the manhandling, but it was half-hearted. The small luncheon that they had was not enough to soothe her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to get off this hairy beast and walk on solid ground.

“Lean on me Miss Blossom,” Fili said softly, not wanting to draw attention to their Hobbit. Uncle had enough cruel ‘fun’ with her today, berating her over every little thing she did. Uncle Frerin could only do so much against Thorin’s stubbornness. Blossom gave in easily to the strong hand, leaning back into his sturdy chest. Fili rested his chin on her head and guided his pony with one hand as the other held the Hobbit securely to himself. Blossom found herself beginning to doze off, the excitement and work of the day finally catching up with her. She fell asleep to the soft humming of the blond prince.

Night came before too long, Fili sticking close to his, as he had taken to calling her, Hobbit. He even poured some of his stew into her bowl when she had been distracted by Nori and his ‘theft’ of her spoon. The blond prince nodded at the middle Ri brother, thankful that someone else had notice their Hobbit suffering. Kili, of course, noticed as well, making it his mission to cuddle Blossom whenever she would allow. Fili believed it was because she was younger than him – at least in appearances – and reminded him of Dwarflings. Kili was a sucker for children. Another theory could be that Kili missed their Amad and wanted a woman’s embrace. Not like you may think dear reader, I assure you Fili and Frerin would cut the younger prince’s braids before they allowed the younger to touch their Hobbit in such a way.

Blossom had noticed the princes’ attempts and was rather thankful for them. She was not going to complain to be fed more and cuddled by the two of them. Besides it proved to be rather helpful to them as well. Fili looked so natural in the giving role and Kili was ecstatic to not be the one receiving, but giving. So that is where she sat as she ate her stew, Kili nestled to her side with his bowl as he prattled on about his mother and how she would have loved the beautiful fields of the Shire. She listened intently to his words, loving the spark of passion the younger took on when his mother was the topic of conversation. She wished to one day have children who loved her as much as Kili loved his mother.

When they settled for the night, Blossom was not surprised to find herself nestled between the two princes, Kili cuddled to her stomach like she was his pillow once more. She rolled her eyes fondly, stroking the strands of brunette hair as Fili came to rest next to her. Thorin had put him on first watch, the king soon rolling over to try and get some shut eye himself. Fili sat at his Hobbit’s side, watching the woods carefully. His two uncles were on his other side, obviously not being able to hide their animosity in the dark.

“You should sleep Miss Blossom,” Fili whispered softly, looking down at the Hobbit who had his brother curled into her and looked so natural with it. He longed for a wife like her. One that would not hate his brother for how close they were, but love him just as much as Fili loved him. He bit his lip, knowing he should not be thinking these thoughts of Blossom. They had only known each other for a day now, there was no way they could even remotely have those feelings yet. Even though, Fili could not help the intake of breath when she curled her arm around his shins and curled to his side, his brother shifting to lay against her back. Fili’s heart hammered in his chest and he kept his face void of emotion, not wanting Dwalin to read his expression. He simply settled with running his fingers through Miss Blossom’s curls, soothing the Hobbit to sleep.

Blossom woke up in a furnace of bodies, Kili at her back and Fili at her front. The older prince seemed to have moved into her embrace after his shift last night. She smiled softly, enjoying their warmth for a brief moment before getting up, or at least attempting.

“No,” Surprisingly the whine had come from Fili, who pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. She giggled at him and tugged on one of his beard braids. The prince only curled closer, ignoring the sun in his face. Blossom allowed herself to relax in between the princes. It was still earlier, none of the other Dwarves appearing to be awake other than Balin. She smiled to herself, this was turning out to be a perfect day.

This ‘perfect’ day did not last long. The second they had packed camp; it began to downpour onto the company. It rained non-stop even at night. Blossom curled into Fili whenever they were together, seeing as she had forgotten a cloak and did not want to be a bother to anyone. Even Frerin, who had grown concerned when he noticed his nephew curled in on himself on the pony, obviously shielding the Hobbit from most of the cold.

The stomach pains grew worse as they spent a week eating cold stew and she thought often of her warm smial where she could cook more than stew. She never voiced these thoughts, though Fili made it his mission to distract her when he noticed the lost look on her face. He would tell her of his mother, just as passionate as Kili was, about his sword training. They even talked about soulmarks, how Fili’s was in a language he had never seen before and that it rested on his left forearm. Blossom had stayed silently, letting the prince’s voice wash over her. He had even taught her a bit of Khuzdal when they had strayed away from the others. She had only managed one phrase so far; **_Nimthurul me ra rukhs, zânami rukhs_**. Fili even had her say it to Kili, promising her that it was nothing that would offend him too much. When she told the brunet prince what she learned, he had fallen off his pony in laughter. The prince’s laughter cheered the company a bit more during their last day of rain.

The rain eased up that night, leaving the company rather soaked and shivering, but at least they could set a fire and have something warm in their bellies. Blossom also watched as Thorin and Gandalf argued up front before the wizard took off, mumbling about better company than stubborn Dwarves. She felt lost without Gandalf, though the princes took away the majority of that loss. Thorin, sensing she had an ounce of happiness, decided to take it demanding that the princes go herd the ponies and take first watch. Kili had tried to argue, but Blossom just pushed him to follow his brother insisting she would be fine. It was only once Kili’s cloak was wrapped around her that the younger prince left her side, following his brother with two reins in his hands.

Blossom sat at the edge of camp watching for Gandalf, biting her lip when it got darker and there was no sign of the wizard. When she had voiced her concerns, Bofur shrugged them off, filling two bowls with the broth – Kili had not been able to catch anything in the rain – and handed them to her.

“Do us a favor and take these to the lads?” He asked softly, turning to scold his brother about something while Blossom set off to find the princes. They were not with the rest of the ponies so she traveled further in the woods, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw their familiar hair. She walked up behind them, being careful to make noise so she did not frighten them. Hobbits were light on their feet after all! She should have noticed something was wrong when neither turned to look at her. Something was definitely wrong when she held the broth out yet neither brother made a move to take them from her. They stared off, almost petrified in their spots.

“What’s the matter?” She asked worriedly, looking between the two brothers. Fili took a breath as if he was going to speak, but his brother beat him to it.

“We are supposed to be looking after the ponies,” Kili was serious as he spoke and Blossom did not believe she had ever heard him this serious in the last few weeks of travel. Even when he had been pretending to be serious.

“Only we have encountered a ... slight problem,” Fili looked at her, then to Kili, before looking back to where Blossom assumes the ponies were. Or should be.

“We had sixteen,” Kili continued, Blossom’s neck hurting from turning and looking between the two brothers.

“Now there’s… fourteen.” Fili finished, Blossom taking count in her head of what horses were missing. True enough they were missing two ponies. Blossom startled when the brothers jolted from their spots, starting to search the area around them. She followed after one of them with the two bowls of cooling stews in her hand.

“Daisy and Bungo are missing,” Kili informed after a few minutes of thumping around the forest, Blossom coming up on his right, looking ridiculous as she tried to keep up with the boys while not spilling their dinner.

“That’s not good,” she said, giving a nervous laugh. Thorin would surely blame this on her, somehow. “Not good at all,” she continued, watching the two brothers as they searched some more. “Should we tell Thorin?” She asked softly, no matter how much she detested the king, he should still know what has happened.

“Oh, no let’s not worry him,” Fili said, and Blossom finally got a sense of how young the princes were. They were willing to deny something this huge to their uncle because they did not want to seem like they had messed up. Blossom would coddle them for it if it had not been for what Fili said next.

“As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it,” there was a reluctance in his voice and she could tell that the last thing he wanted was for her to go off and get hurt somewhere.

“Something big and quite dangerous had to uproot those trees,” she stated following behind Fili and looking at the said uprooted tree.

“Look a light,” Fili hissed, crouching by a log. Blossom moved to crouch at the log too, placing the bowls down in front of her. They were surely cold by now. Blossom barely had time to ask what the creatures were before Kili took off running over the log, his brother following. The female stood for a second contemplating. _Trolls._ She climbed over the log, taking a second to think whether or not she should bring the bowls before she grabbed them and follow the princes, trying to be as quiet as she could.

The troll was foul, holding the two missing ponies under its arms, carrying them as if they were sacks of potatoes. Blossom crouch next to the princes, watching the troll manhandle Daisy.

“We have to do something. I think they are going to eat them,” she whispered, feeling dread pool in her stomach when the princes’ heads snapped to look at her.

“Yes. _You should._ Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you are so small, they will never see you,” Kili talked over her protests. “It’s perfectly safe, we will be right behind you,” Blossom was relieved from her bowls and pushed towards a bush that the troll had knocked over.

“If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl or once like a brown owl,” Fili gave her a rather rough shove, as she tried to wrap her head around the owl hoots. She was not an owl!

Blossom huffed when she turned around and they were not there. So much for being behind her. She checked her side making sure that her sword was with her. It was hardly a sword by Dwarven standards, but Elrond had commissioned it for her mother and Blossom was taught how to wield it. She made her way to the ponies, brushing their manes in a reassuring way to help calm them down. The trolls bickered near her, though she paid them no mind outside of their radius to her. She easily cut the rope holding the ponies, urging them back to camp quickly and quietly. She, herself, had almost gotten away when a burly hand wrapped around her, lifting her from the ground. She gave a startled cry when the revolting creature blew his nose into her. Now she would have to throw these away! She liked this blouse!

“Blimey! Bert, looks what come out of me hooter!” The troll holding her squawked, the two other trolls coming to look at her. Blossom does not remember much of what they had said, seeing at they had tossed her to the ground and then threatened to eat her. She scrambled between their legs, gasping when she was lifted by her feet.

“Are they any more Burglar-Hobbits around?” The troll asked, his breath making her gag.

“No!” “It is lying” “No I am not!” Blossom was prepared to argue this out like a fauntling when one of the trolls screamed out in pain. Blossom was swung around, her stomach feeling rather queasy, by the time her eyes focused on Kili.

“I said drop her!” Kili shouted, anger burning in his eyes. Blossom could not help the scream that escaped her as she was tossed into Kili, the archer managing to catch her waist before they toppled to the ground. The rest of the company came flying from the forest, attacking the trolls. Kili stood over her for a while shooting arrows. But soon enough Blossom found herself in the fray, drawing her own sword and fighting with the rest of the dwarves. Most seemed rather surprised by her swiftness in battle, but none commented on it as she covered their backs and saved Ori – who just could not seem to keep from getting captured – multiple times. Things were looking up when suddenly a rough hand grasped her by her curls, forcing a cry out of her as she was lifted from the ground by her hair. The hold on her hair was soon given up for a hold on her limbs, two of the trolls threatening to rip her apart.

“Blossom!” Kili cried out, Thorin holding him fast. Blossom was glad that he had, she would not want Kili in her position or to witness her being pulled apart. Frerin was looking at her in horror, his grip on his sword tight.

“Drop your arms or we’ll rip its off,” the troll stated, a lisp appearing in its words that Blossom now noticed. What a strange thing for one to notice before they are to be ripped in half. Blossom looked at Thorin, pleading with him silently to not let his brother witness her death, to allow his nephews to stay innocent for a while longer. Thankfully Thorin had gotten her pleads, or realized that this quest would be nothing if they reach Erebor and Smaug was still alive with no burglar to sneak in.  The company followed in his example.

Half were thrown into sacks and the other half put on the fire. Blossom was nestled back by Thorin, who was looking as if the world was over. She would not let that happen though. She would save her company or die trying, the latter looking like the most realistic option. She got to her knees and waddled over to the trolls, ignoring Kili and Fili’s whispers for her to stop.

“Hey!” She called to get their attention, immediately regretting it when they turned to look at her. She had to hope this would work. “If you eat us all now, then you will surely be hungry again by tomorrow night,” she said, thinking on the fly. The, seemingly, youngest troll had been complaining about the food and how it tasted the same and how there was not enough of it. Blossom was hoping to use this against them.

“We will just cook half up now and half tomorrow!” The trolls laughed, Blossom finding a bit more courage with her back to Thorin.

“Well of course, but what about the day after tomorrow? I know you may not have noticed, but I am a woman,” she said, clenching her fingers on the hilt of her dagger, hidden at all times on her person, when the cries of the Dwarves in outrage sounded through the air. Did they really think she was trying to weasel her way out of this because of her gender?

“So! You will taste the same as the others,” the troll sneered. The Hobbit simply took a breath and hoped the company could forgive her for this.

“What I mean is that you could have one of these Dwarves impregnate me and then you could have more Dwarves to eat!” She could feel the angry looks on her, her fingers tightened more, hoping this work. The trolls contemplated this for a second before grabbing another Dwarf in a sack and practically throwing him at her. Blossom winced as Fili landed on top her, nothing being able to catch his fall with him being in a sack.

“Well get on with it!” The trolls demanded, watching the two on the ground closely. Blossom looked up at Fili, the prince looking right back.

“I am sorry,” she whispered to him, a look of understanding crossing his face before she tilted her head up and connected their lips. He felt incredible against her, not that she had kissed many Hobbits, but the scratchiness of his moustache and the slight crack of his lips were amazing against her own slightly cracked, but somewhat still soft lips. She was sure the trolls knew nothing of how a baby was conceived, seeing as it could very well not take place with both parties were in separate sacks. Kili was right, they are stupid. This however did not stop Fili or his hips. Blossom gasped into his mouth at the first tentative roll of the blond’s hips, not expecting him to actually get into this fake act of making a baby. The second roll had been welcomed with Blossom separating her legs in the sack, the Dwarf slipping between them. She panted in his mouth as he pulled back to look at her. His blue eyes were blown with lust as he stared back at her. She wished for nothing more than to be able to touch him. To ease the slight worry and fear from his gaze.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered to her, pressing a tender kiss to her neck as his hips continued their rolling. They must look a sight, but Blossom cared not. She had an amazing Dwarf on top of her.

“Always,” she whispered back, trying to look at him, but his chin nudged hers to the side. He was wondering what he had planned. On a particular rough roll of the prince’s hips, she felt teeth sink into her neck, as low as the bag would allow. She cried out loudly, clutching Fili through the sack as much as she could. He whispered softly to her, apologies and soothing words. She was sure that he was also slipping Khuzdal into there as well. **_Mim razdith_** did not sound like Westron to her. She understood his actions, her cry would make it seem as if she had orgasmed to appease the trolls.

Blossom could feel her body trembling from Fili’s actions, her heart racing as she tried to calm herself. The trolls ripping them apart and holding her in the air did not help.

“Where is the baby? Did you lie to us?” The troll holding her snarled, his crooked teeth chomping at her. She hoped that she would never have to see those teeth bloody with Dwarf blood.

“I cannot honestly have the baby in this sack! It will suffocate! I was assuming you would rather have a squirmy food then something deceased and rotting,” she said, surprised by how her voice did not waver at all. Her neck was burning something fierce and she was not too sure if it was the bite or because Fili’s lips had been there. Blossom felt the troll rip the sack off her, almost taking her clothes with it. Blossom caught sight of Gandalf in the trees and knew that she only had to stall for a little while more. The troll pulled her closer to examine her stomach and that is when she made her move. Slamming her dagger through the troll’s throat, Blossom was quite surprised when the blade cut through the troll like butter. She rode the blade down from its throat to what she would assume is his pelvis and backed away. She was covered in blood now, but she did not focus on that, rather on the other two very much alive trolls. She had managed to slice one of their ankles before Gandalf broke the fighting by turning the trolls into stone.

Within a second of being released from the sacks, Fili and Kili were at her sides, the younger clutching her and begging for forgiveness for sending her in there alone. She soothed him gently, her eyes locked with Fili over his shoulder. The blond’s eyes held desire like she had never seen before and she wondered just how Fili would show said desire if they were alone. The blond prince settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her and his brother. Blossom enjoyed the embrace greatly, but one of Fili’s daggers was digging into her back.

The princes did not leave her side as there was talk of a cave with treasure inside. She even stayed back when the others went in the cave, the princes’ curiosity over powering their need to protect her. She sat on a stump outside the cave by herself for a long while, listening to the Dwarves plot with the gold and treasures they found. She had no need for such things. She only looked up when a shadow blocked out the sun.

“You look rough,” Frerin’s voice washed over, slight humor in there, but she could also hear the underlying fear. Frerin had been afraid for her. Surely they all had been.

“Well I did not see you kill a troll,” she shot back, glaring at him though it was a jest. She could never be crossed with him.

“He grabbed you by the hair,” Frerin stated softly, reaching forward to brush the abused scalp of his friend. Blossom nodded, looking up to the blond Dwarf. She was not surprised by his change of subject. Frerin did not like talking about her close encounters.

“Would you like to braid it for me? You always do such lovely braids!” She beamed, moving to the ground so Frerin could sit on the stump to braid her hair. And there the two sat, the Dwarf braiding her hair back carefully into familial braids that he had done since she was a child. Blossom relaxed in his hands, finally reeling from all she had come to do in the last few hours. Everything was nice and quiet.

Until the Durins appeared at the mouth of the cave at least. Almost instantaneously Thorin and Fili froze, watching the intimate exchange between Frerin and Blossom. Anger curled in Fili’s chest. Blossom was _his_ Hobbit. His **_Mim razdith!_** How dare Frerin braid her hair! And how dare she allow it! The blond prince stomped away to his pony, not wanting to bear witness to the obvious intentions of Frerin. He could not call that Dwarf his uncle after what he has done to him. Thorin followed his nephew much the same. Kili was the only one to slide up to their Hobbit and rest against her.

“Miss Blossom, what is that?” He asked, looking at the markings behind her ear. Blossom had zoned out wondering why Fili had stomped from her as if she had punished him for something. Surely she could not have upset him so easily? Her attention snapped to Kili when he asked his question, not even looking at where he was looking.

“That is the mark your brother left me,” she said fleetingly, sure that he had seen the angry bite on her neck and not seen the extent of it until now.

“No this,” he said, reaching up to prod the markings behind her ear. The Hobbit flinched away from the touch, but not before Kili had gotten a good look at the name there. His eyes widened and his head snapped to his uncle in disbelief. Frerin merely bobbed his head to his nephew’s silent question, shifting the braid so it would cross the right shoulder, effectively hiding the mark from view.

“It is my soulmark, Kili,” she had said softly, a little melancholy by Fili’s rejection. She knew that what she had done was not alright, but she did not think he was angry with her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Especially not with how tenderly he spoke to her. Frerin finished the braid easily and helped his friend up, leading her to the ponies. Begrudgingly, Fili helped Blossom up into the saddle because no matter what he was mad about, he could not risk her life. He held her tightly and trotted after his uncle. Thorin was grumbling about Elves and Gandalf looked rather smug with himself.

Fili had kept quiet in the few hours since the troll’s cave, even when the rather strange wizard appeared. The blond showed no emotion, his heart broken from the Hobbit’s ‘betrayal’. It was not until the first howl of a warg, that Fili showed any emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimthurul me ra rukhs, zânami rukhs - Between you and an orc, I would kiss an orc.  
> Mim razdith – little sun
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are very helpful! come scream at me in the comments or on my tumblr! scarycis !


	4. A Short Rest

“Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out here?” Blossom worried voice washed over Fili and he moved to stand beside her protectively. They should have never gotten off their ponies. Not for the creature wizard that was Radagast. The ponies scattered at the sound of the howls, leaving them with naught, but what was on their person. Luckily they had the majority of their packs. A shout startled Fili out of his thoughts, pulling Blossom to his side as Kili took her front, arrow drawn. A warg had jumped from the bushes, jumping on Bofur, but Thorin did not let it harm the toymaker.

“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind,” Thorin’s rough voice met their ears and Fili was quick to pull out his sword, one hand resting protectively on Blossom. He was aware of Frerin coming towards her as well, but he could not let the jealousy take over him. Not when Blossom’s life was in danger.

“Who did you tell about you quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf thundered, his face dark as he yelled at their leader. “Who!” Gandalf snarled when he did not hear what he wanted.

“No one! What Is Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin had quite had it with Gandalf and his mysterious ways. If he wanted riddles he would ask for them from his nephews. Not from the wizard who was supposed to be helping him on this journey.

“You are being hunted,” Gandalf said plainly, all the Dwarves looking worried. Grips tightened on weapons and even more moved towards their ‘weakest’ links: Blossom and Ori. A fine scuffle went on of how they were to outrun the Wargs when Radagast finally spoke up.

“I will draw them off,” the brown wizard said determinedly, looking rather proud of himself for gaining the attention of the despairing Dwarves.

“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.” Gandalf said, his tone showing that he was not having any nonsense with foolish ideas.

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try,” Radagast said, sounding rather indignant that Gandalf would expect any less from his rabbit friends. So enough they were giving chase, Radagast leading the Orc and Wargs like he said he would. The Dwarves ran behind Gandalf, all very aware that the Wargs or Orcs could see them at any time and would surely chase them then Radagast. Blossom found herself securely between Fili and Kili with Frerin not too far from the archer. Blossom appreciated their attempt at protecting her, but really they were hindering her from not being able to fight herself. She still grabbed her bow off her back and notched some arrows that Frerin had fashioned for her in the Shire. She also had her daggers and sword, the little letter opener that Gandalf had forced into her hands as well. It reeked of troll, but the wizard was most insistent. They stopped short behind a rock, Blossom crashing into Kili’s side. She was not the only one who stopped suddenly, Thorin holding Ori protectively to his chest to ensure that the young dwarf did not go flying out of cover.

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin hissed to Gandalf once they were behind another rock. The wizard did not answer him, but it was probably for the best because a Warg ended up right on top of the rock they were hiding behind. Fili’s arm shot out to hold her closer to the rock, his sword ready to strike if they needed to. Blossom watched as Kili and Thorin spoke silently with looks and nods before the youngest Dwarf pushed off the wall and shot the Warg straight through its head. The warg tumbled down on them with its Orc rider in tow, Dwalin, Thorin, and Bifur taking quick work to kill the beasts. Blossom turned her head from the harsh brutality, knowing that it was an Orc, but it was an aggressive way to kill something. Fili took note of her looking away, figuring their Hobbit was softer than she looked. She could not even bare the sight of death. Even if it was an Orc. Fili would have to protect her more thoroughly. Something, he also noticed with a touch of satisfaction, that Frerin was not doing. The older Dwarf was standing on Kili’s other side, watching carefully as his brother beheaded the Orc. No Blossom would find that the Durin uncles were quite harden in their life and did not fear death. She would immediately seek him and Kili out for comfort. Then he will convince her that her affections were wasted on his uncle.

A shout in an unfamiliar language had them moving once more. Gandalf urged them to run and run they did, running zigzags at the wizard’s insistence. They only paused once on flat ground. Blossom pulled her bow up and began to shoot, barely listening as Thorin shouted for Kili to take them down. Fili, realizing he lost his Hobbit in the run, spun frantically to see her, his breath catching when he saw her standing slightly further out than Kili, shooting with his brother. He was rather drawn to the sight and if the situation was not what it was, he would surely have a problem within his trousers. But with her and his brother so far out, Fili could not feel anything but fear for them.

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf shouted at them, the Dwarves automatically taking off towards the hiding spot. Kili and Blossom held their posts, shooting faithfully as many as they could, their quivers slowly emptying.

“Kili! Run!” Thorin shouted, worry clear on his face for his youngest nephew. He was always reckless and now he was out in the line of fire. He should have left him at Ered Luin. He did not even see the Hobbit until Kili had grabbed her arm to urge her back. The Dwarf took off towards his uncle, believing that Blossom was behind him. She had been when he started running, but he knew that she was a bit slower than he. So when he slid down without her, he was not too concerned. But when a minute passed without sight of the Hobbit, the young princes started to get anxious.

“Where is Blossom?” Frerin was the first to show his nerves however, approaching his youngest nephew. If his Hobbit was gone, he would kill Kili. He should have been protecting her! She should have never come on this quest! All of this was that cursed wizard’s fault.

“She was right behind me!” Kili said, his voice wavering. His uncle was not the only one who would blame the young Dwarf for Blossom’s death. Kili could never live with himself if his ‘selfishness’ had gotten Blossom killed. Especially after what he had found out about her being Fili’s One. That should be even more reason for him to have waited for the female Hobbit to enter before himself.

“Then where is she?” Frerin snarled at him, getting in his nephew’s face. He knew it was not the archer’s fault and that he could not have known, but Frerin also knew that they should not have come on this trip and now his Blossom could be lying dead out there because of his nephew leaving her.

Kili’s eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped him, though drowned up by the sound of horns in the distance.

“Elves,” Dwalin grunted, all Dwarves not liking the species of the Fair Folk too much. They all took a defensive stance when something came tumbling down into their hideout. It had been Frerin’s cry of surprise that stopped them from ensuring the creature was dead.

“Blossom!” Frerin was quick to push the Orc off the Hobbit, looking her over for injury. The Hobbit looked a bit worse for wear, her blouse torn in a few places and her face streaked with blood. Though if it belonged to her or not, they would not know. Her eyes were blown wide from adrenaline, the same look that Frerin had seen on her the last time they traveled to Rivendell and Belladonna took down a goblin that had been following them. Only she was in her mother’s spot this time. “Are you okay?” He asked, helping her to her feet.

“I am fine, just a little out of breath,” she responded once she got her breathing back to normal. It was futile though seeing as someone crashed into her, knocking it right back out. She could make out a skinny built and brunet hair, along with sobs and whispered apologies in a language that was not her own. She immediately wrapped the younger dwarf into her arms, rocking him gently. “Shhh Kili, I am here,” she whispered to him, meeting the eyes of Fili over his shoulder. The older prince looked no better than his brother, only he had not tried to collapse her lungs by running to her arms. She shifted Kili slightly and held her other arm out to Fili, the blond prince wasting no time in clinging to her. More apologies were said, though Blossom had no idea why since Fili had not been out there with her and Kili.

Fili felt awful. He had treated Blossom like a burden and she could have died out there. Even if she had chosen his uncle over him, he still cared deeply for the little Hobbit. He felt this connection with her and if he had lost her, he did not know what he would do. So he clung to her like a babe, not at all ashamed of it as he begged her forgiveness for how he had treated her today. Still he could not bring himself to care too much about how he appeared to the other Dwarves. He should never have treated her any different than before, she was still his Hobbit and he would have to let his jealousy go. She had chosen his uncle and he would have to live with that. The blond prince was the first to pull back, looking at Frerin. He nodded his consent, missing the look of amusement on his uncle’s face.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin asked, Kili pulling back from the Hobbit, but still keeping a protective hand on the Hobbit. Blossom allowed him to hold onto her, rolling her eyes at the protectiveness of Dwarves. She had Kili and Fili once more on either side and Frerin standing in front of her. She allowed it this time, her run in with the Orcs leaving her a bit shaken.

**BFBFBFBF**

Blossom had never been much of a fighter, well she was not a fighter at all. So standing her ground against the Orcs had been terrifying, but she could only think of her company and getting them to safety. She did not care if she could get killed in her attempt, they needed to get to the Lonely Mountain. She flinched when Kili tugged her elbow, making her shot off mark, but it still did some damage. She could hear Thorin yelling for Kili, but not for her. She could stay longer and tried to protect.

Soon the Orcs were too close to shoot so she took up her sword and got in the familiar stance that Frerin had taught her. She may be a bit out of practice, but these were Orcs who did not have any training outside of wanting to kill whatever they saw. She braced herself and the first swing of her sword went through the Warg’s jaw. Its Orc rider was bucked off, flying behind her and she quickly spun on her feet, preparing to fight with him. He spat in his disgusting tongue what she sure was vile things about her. She shot towards him, her sword going straight through his throat in her surprise attack. She would have spat her own tongue at him, but a claw against her shoulder stopped any gloating she could do. She released a cry as she swung around to behead the Orc. She was slowly surrounded by Wargs and Orcs alike. She breathed slowly praying that her Dwarves would be alright.

Horns. She was not sure if her ears were ringing or if she was actually hearing the horns. When the Orc about to disembowel her was suddenly shot down, she knew she was hearing the horns of her savior. She, however, did not know if they were friendly or not. Tales of Men and their wicked ways of finding pleasure slammed into her mind and once there was an opening, she took off running to the cave she had seen Gandalf at before.

Blossom ran with all her might, hoping that who had saved her did not think she was one of the disgusting creatures. She reached the lip of the cave, an Orc grabbing on to her. She turned to kill it, but an Elven arrow hit it first. She stumbled back with the force of the arrow and she went tumbling down into the cave.

“Blossom!”

**BFBFBFBF**

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur said, already moving through the tunnel, not waiting for Thorin to give an answer to Dwalin’s question. Blossom was led by the princes, smiling softly when Fili’s hand joined his brothers on her back. Together the princes led their Hobbit through the tunnel.

The tunnel was rather dark and cramped, the Dwarves having to squeeze between the rocks. Blossom stayed securely between the princes, Kili more so scared of losing her than Fili. Though, my dear readers, if Fili had the same knowledge that Kili did, he would be taking Miss Baggins right back to the Shire. But where would we be, dear readers? So, for now, our beloved Fili is unaware of Blossom’s importance to him and the rest of the company was oblivious to the injury their Hobbit had acquired.

Blossom did not want to alarm her Dwarves anymore and the claw marks did not hurt as much as you would think. Perhaps it was because she had adrenaline pumping through her or because she had two dwarves on either side of her, keeping her blissfully unaware of the damage done to her shoulder. Besides she knew that they would stop soon and then Oin could take a look at her. Hopefully, with the Elves so near they would go to Rivendell and she could be treated by Elrond. Surely Thorin could not be so against seeking aid for injured from the kind Elf lord, could he?

**BFBFBFBF**

 “Hold ranks!” Thorin roared, holding his sword outward to the approaching Elves. Blossom found herself pushed into the middle with Ori, letting out a soft cry when her shoulder was jostled. None of the Dwarves seemed to notice her cry as Elrond moved around them to speak with Gandalf. “Does he offer us insult!” The proud Dwarf roared once more at Gandalf.

“No. He is offering you food!” Gandalf smirked at the leader.

“And aid for your injured,” Elrond answered as well, Blossom perking up at the familiar voice of the Elf. It had been a long time since she had last seen him.

“We have no injured,” Thorin snarled, though his eyes did travel over his company with worry.

“Your female companion would say otherwise, Thorin, Son of Thrain.” Elrond said appearing stern, but after many summers in Rivendell, Blossom could see the underlying mischief in his eyes. Belladonna and Elrond had gotten into as much trouble in their days as Blossom and the Elven princes did.

The reaction to knowledge of her injury was almost instantons with Thorin and Frerin spinning to face her and Fili pulling her to him to inspect her. Bofur seemed to find the injured first if his cry was anything to go by. She winced when fingers prodded her shoulder, wanting nothing more than to sink into Fili’s chest and hide from the pain. She knew it would be a matter of time before Thorin yelled at her for this, claiming it was all her fault and just hoped that he would wait until she was fully healed before berating her.

“You should have told me,” Fili whispered softly to her as they were led through the halls of Rivendell. Blossom felt guilt at the hurt in his voice, but knew that she could not have changed it if she had wanted to.

“It was not important,” she whispered back, rubbing his lower back in comfort. They had trailed towards the back of the group, with Gandalf and Elrond upfront. Kili had reluctantly walked in pace with Frerin after the blond shot him a heated look. Blossom would also have to ask about that later.

“That is nonsense, if one of us is injured we let someone know,” Fili said firmly, though Blossom was not sure why her heart hurt at the thought that Fili was only concerned because she was in the company. He did not care for her because he wanted to, but because she was need on this journey and someone had to keep the _stupid_ Hobbit safe. She pulled back from him and shrugged her shoulders.

“No one would have cared,” she replied, knowing deep in her heart that it was true. If she was injured, then Thorin would just see more of a burden in her. She was no better than a burglar to him and without her, he may not get his mountain back from Smaug. No one would coddle her or try to protect her any more than they had already. She would just be the weak link once more.

Fili opened his mouth to protest, but twin shouts of “Blossom!” cut him off. He watched as two brown haired Elves came bounding down the corridor before crashing into the Hobbit.

“Ah, careful Elladan and you too Elrohir! I bear an injury!” She said, though the smile that appeared at the familiar voices, did not leave her face. Fili’s own face soured as he watched the Hobbit smile at the disgusting tree-shaggers.

“We missed you so much Blossom! And injury? Ada, can we take lossë to the infirmary?” Elladan spoke, his twin examining the Hobbit’s injury. They paid no mind to the Dwarves around them that were fuming at the foreign language for the twins had spoken solely in Sindarin and only three outside the Elves could understand it.

“Ensure she gets there before you start with your troublemaking,” Elrond replied to them, his face stern. All could see he cared dearly for the Hobbit and would not see her in anymore pain then she had already dealt with. The twins nodded their heads together, grabbing Blossom’s hands and beginning to pull her away. Rough Khuzdal paused them in their tracks, Blossom turning to see Frerin restraining both of the princes, Thorin’s grip on Kili looking rather hard. The Hobbit was sure the youngest Dwarf would have fingerprints there later.

“I will be fine,” she assured them, feeling her heart twisted when Fili tried to fight the grip that Frerin had on him, but they both knew it was fruitless. Frerin gave a brief nod to the twins, knowing they would take care of Blossom. She gave the young princes a soft smile before allowing the twins to pull her down the corridor and away from her Dwarves. They were happily talking about how much they missed her and what they had been doing in the meantime, like aiding the rangers of the north with their ‘missions’. Blossom listened attentively, missing the excited tones of the two Elves. They were a lot older than her in years, but around the same mental maturity as herself. They were adults, but still considered young by their kin. She had a feeling that if Fili and Kili gave them a chance, they would be the best of friends. She noticed vaguely that they were heading to the wing of the house where Elrond and his family resided instead of the infirmary.

“This is not the infirmary,” the female said, rolling her eyes at them. She understood their knack for getting in trouble, but she did not want them to get in trouble on her account. Especially not when their father gave them strict orders.

“We know,” Elrohir smirked, pushing open huge French doors. They were in a bedroom for sure and Blossom smiled softly recognizing it as Arwen’s room. She had not seen much of the princess as she had been away from Rivendell often to studying healing with her grandmother in Lothlórien. Blossom had seen her a fair few times before she would make the journeys to her grandmother. In the time they had known each other, they were rather close, being females in a majorly male place such as Rivendell. There had been another of course, but he was not an Elf. No he was a Man and Elrond adopted him as his own. Blossom wondered what ever had happened to…

“Estel!” She said in surprised, seeing the Man appear from the balcony. He was in a very loose tunic, but more rugged looking than he had been when she last saw him. The Man looked up at the familiar voice he had not heard in a long time and a smile broke out on his face.

“Ah Blossom Baggins of the Shire. It has been quite a time since we have been blessed with your presence,” Estel’s voice was a little hurt, but no less glad to see her. Blossom’s smile faltered a bit at the hurt tone Estel had taken, but it could not fall entirely when he moved forward and wrapped her in his arms. He had been just on the brink of maturity when she had last seen him. He looked rather distinguished now, the rangers suiting him well.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” A dreamy voice sounded from the balcony, Blossom hastily pulling from the Man to take in the beauty that was Elrond’s only daughter. Arwen had taken after her mother, at least from what Blossom had heard of the late Celebrían. Apparently the only thing that they did not have in common was their hair colors, all of Elrond’s children adopting his chocolate locks.

“No, sister dearest. Blossom Baggins has finally decided that we are worth the trek from the Shire,” Elladan exaggerated, playfully clutching his heart and falling onto the bed as if he had been wounded. The Hobbit rolled her eyes at him, delivering a smack to his twin for his laughter.

“Ouch! What was that for dear Hobbit?” Elrohir whined, holding his arm enough though it was hardly believable that the small female Hobbit caused him any harm. Blossom had another moment of realization that the twins were around the mental age of tweens in Hobbit society and this was typical behavior. Despite the hardships that had matured them too early, they still found time for their childish behavior.

“You are closest. I was hoping you would have the twin link that connected you two. Apparently, I was wrong,” Blossom stated, shrugging her shoulders at the gaping twins before making her way to Arwen. The brunette Elf smiled when attention was brought once more to her and knelt down so she could hug the Hobbit properly. Blossom could feel her wandering fingers, taking inventory of all the injuries that she had since she had last seen her. Blossom had the slightest clue why everyone believed that she was some soft creature who had never seen any type of fighting. Sure, she was a Hobbit, but she knew her capabilities.

“This was recent,” Arwen whispered to her, her fingers trailing over the Hobbit’s injured shoulder.

“We, the Dwarves I am traveling with, were attacked by Orcs. I underestimated how fast they could run. One of the Elves shot it though,” Blossom reassured, not needing to look at the males in the room to know they were getting angry at the mention of Orcs.

“Dwarves?” Estel said softly, while Arwen led Blossom to a chaise and started to bustle around the room to find her healing supplies.

“Yes, thirteen of them outside of Frerin. Can you imagine? Mama would have been besides herself in joy,” Blossom said, her heart feeling heavy at the mention of her mother. She pulled off her shirt at Arwen’s insistence, not at all concerned about her appearance in front of these four. Surely they had all changed her nappies when she was a babe and helped clean her scrapes as a fauntling. The Hobbit could not help, but grit her teeth when Arwen been applying the slave.

“Thirteen Dwarves you say? Who were the blond and brunet who clung to you?” Elrohir chimed in, catching the attention of not only Estel, but Arwen with his words. Blossom sighed inwardly, glad for the distraction from the slave that felt like it was burning through her bones.

“Fili and Kili, respectively as the blond and brunet,” she said, grinning at the Elrohir. “They are the princes and for some reason they see rather inclined to cling to me as if they were fauntlings. I supposed, at least in the case of Kili, that it is his way of substituting me for his mother. Although he was rather torn when he discovered my injuries,” Blossom said, the males noticing a certain passion that overcame her when talking about the company’s youngest member. Estel shared a look with Arwen over the Hobbit’s shoulder, but the female Elf merely shook her head. Blossom’s passion for Kili was merely that of a friend, rather close one at that.

“And Fili?” Arwen asked, her voice soft as she attempted to get answers from their friend. Besides the hard part was over now, there was no reason to attempt to distract her from the pain.

“Oh, he is rather wonderful! Frerin enlisted him to ‘protect’ me, Yavanna knows I do not need such a thing, and he has done nothing short of that. He listens when I talk about the Shire, not like the others who do not spare me the time of day. He even curls around me when the weather has become harsh for even my layers,” Blossom spoke with almost the same passion as she spoke about Kili, though there was something deeper there. Estel shook his head fondly at Arwen’s knowing look. The female Elf was just like her father, right on most accounts.

“And this? Where did you acquire this one?” Estel asked, pointing to the very obvious teeth marks that were imprinted on the Hobbit’s neck. Surely it was not a malicious biting, Blossom would not be alive if it had. From the blush that spread across her face, Estel knew that he had been right as well and waited for her to reveal exactly where she had gotten that particular mark.

“It was Fili actually,” she said, a bit reluctantly when the twins wolf-whistled at her. Her face heated further as she quickly told them about their run in with mountain trolls and how her quick thinking had saved them all. Eyebrows rose when she revealed that Fili had bitten her to resemble the act of orgasming and they shot even higher when the Hobbit told of how she split the troll in half. The males of the room were sitting in shock, their little Hobbit had been cunning enough to trick mountain trolls, though not that hard dear readers, and basically gut it at the same time! Arwen just stood proudly at her friend’s side, not doubting the fire that laid within the Hobbit. She, after all, was Belladonna’s daughter and Frerin had taught her how to defend herself.

“Sounds like you have endured for a while, my dear Hobbit. Perhaps a bath is in order before you go back to your Dwarves?” The brunet Elf smiled impishly at the other female. Blossom made to protest, but Arwen would have none of it, quickly leading her to her own personal bathing chamber. Estel looked towards the twins and the trio began to snicker to themselves. Their own Blossom Baggins had a crush on a Dwarf. Now they would just need to ensure that the stubborn Dwarf would see how the Hobbit liked him. And so the plotting ensued.

**BFBFBFBF**

When Blossom returned to her company, she was in a flowy dress that had once belonged to Arwen when she was an Elfling. It was supposed to be a mid-length dress on Elf children, but to a Hobbit is was nearly a gown. She did not have the heart to say no to Arwen though, especially after the lady Elf had been shaken by the news of Belladonna’s untimely death. Belladonna had been rather close with Arwen in her years and the loss of a friend hit the Elf hard. Only Estel seemed able to calm her and even then the Man was not doing much better. Besides she would be lying if she said that she did not miss the feel of a skirt, even if it was in the form of a dress.

“What is this I hear about you guys bathing in a fountain?” She asked as she approached the table, all the Dwarves looking rather proud of themselves. Confound these Dwarves. Blossom made her way to where Kili was waving frantically, obviously having saved her a seat. She was quickly seated and began to fill her plate. Most of the company sat at this table, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin being the only ones to sit at the other table with Elrond and Gandalf. Blossom looked at Frerin in surprise, but the blond Dwarf merely shrugged his shoulders at her.

“It was there for our pleasure,” Kili answered her question, all the Dwarves laughing boisterously and she could only manage to shake her head. Though something deep within her had wondered if Fili joined in these festivities and just how undressed they had gotten. She shoved the thoughts down as she piled some of the greens into her mouth. She held back a soft moan at the taste of something other than stew. From the scandalized looks she was getting from the rest of the table, she must have not had suppressed it as well as she thought.

“What? Have I got something on my face?” She asked, annoyed with the staring. She glared at Frerin when the blond snickered under his breath, wishing her legs were longer so she could kick him.

“How can you eat that?” Ori’s soft voice broke the silence, a tone of horror and disgust filling the simple sentence.

“It is food, is it not?” Blossom returned, raising her eyebrow at the shy Dwarf. She knew that Dwarves were not fond of vegetables, but they had no problem destroying her pantry and Frerin had never seem to be rather upset with eating them. Surely, they could not be so opposed to greens?

“But it is green…” Though she always seemed wrong when it came to the company. She simply smiled fondly at him, putting another forkful in her mouth to show him that it would not hurt to eat. Frerin even did the same, though the Dwarves were quick to throw the vegetables at the blond Dwarf for ‘betraying them.’ Blossom noted with a small sense of satisfaction however that Fili and Kili seemed to be eating the food in front of them, even if it was hesitantly. When had she become the mother of all these Dwarves? If Belladonna could see her now.

It was later, after dinner, when the company was left to their devices, Thorin seeking out counsel with Gandalf instead of milling about with the company. From what Blossom had heard there was no reading his map until tomorrow night so they had this one to themselves. Blossom found herself sitting with Bofur and Ori, listening at the former played a rather joyous song on an instrument whose name alluded the Hobbit at the time. Fili and Kili were doing a rather weird dance that seem part wrestling and part flopping like a fish. Or perhaps they were having an episode? Blossom giggled softly to herself regardless of the meaning of their antics, finding them rather funny.

"Would you re-braid my hair lass?” Frerin asked softly, approaching her as he would whenever he would bathe at Bag End. Despite being a prince, Frerin was rather dismal at putting in his own braids and always needed someone to help him. He had come to Blossom since the day she learned how to braid seeing as Belladonna always pulled too hard. Blossom understood his pain, having spent many years under the harsh tugs of her mother. Blossom simply sat up straighter and let the Dwarf settle at her feet. She quickly ran her fingers through his drying hair, getting all the knots out. It would have been preferable to have a comb, but she would never ask for such luxuries. So Blossom began to braid Frerin’s golden mane, paying no attention to the Dwarves around her. Not noticing that Bofur’s song began to soften as he watched the intimacy or how Ori’s eyes widened at the display, especially after he had seen the name written behind her ear. No, our oblivious Hobbit remained just that until Frerin was yanked away from her, her fingers accidentally tugging his locks and a cry of surprise leaving the older Dwarf. She lifted her eyes to the sight before her.

“How could you! After everything he has done for you! He thought he lost you and now you are going to throw your One away?” Fili roared, pinning his uncle to the ground, having yanked him by his ankles away from his Hobbit. Blossom let out a squawk at their positions, moving to get up, but Kili stopped her. He would not let his brother’s One get hurt, especially not by his brother. Blossom’s cries only grew louder when Frerin regained control, flipping his nephew over and pinning him, paying no mind to how Fili’s head thunk’d against the stone. The commotion drew out Estel and the twins, who had just come from Arwen’s room. The trio entered the courtyard and paused at the sight.

“Watch your tongue nephew. You know not what you speak of,” Frerin snarled at the other blond, holding him securely to the floor, though Fili struggled greatly.

“But uncle!” Frerin did not think twice, pulling his nephew off the ground and slamming him back into the stone. Blossom was struggling against Kili at this point, the archer looking ready to either run or kill his uncle.

“Do not speak to me of him child,” Frerin sneered, getting off Fili and taking a step back from him. He would not have a child speak about what he did not know. Fili dragged himself from the ground, but the sight of Blossom braiding Frerin’s hair was still etched into his brain.

“I would never betray my One the way you have, uncle,” the term was spat with such malice that no one could believe it had come from Fili’s lips.

“Fili!” Blossom screamed as Frerin slammed his fist into the prince’s face, knocking the younger back to the ground. The other Dwarves shifted anxiously not sure what they should do. In their society, Frerin outranked Fili, in more ways than one.

“I have been nothing, but faithful to my One. You should think twice before you accuse me again,” Frerin growled, turning on his heel and pushing past the twins to leave the courtyard, Dwalin close on his heels. Estel turned to follow the Dwarves, knowing it would do no one good if Frerin went around sulking and spitting like he was now. With the presence of his uncle gone, Kili let Blossom pass him, something curling pleasantly in his stomach when she instantly took to Fili’s side cradling his head in her lap.

“Oh you foolish Dwarf,” Blossom fussed over the blond prince, Fili saying nothing in return. His heart still felt rejected, but he could not figure out why. He merely curled into her lap and let her fuss over him for the time being. He had thought he would be fine with his uncle having his Hobbit, but Fili was not known for his track record in sharing. His many wrestling matches with Kili being a testament to it. Fili let himself be lulled by the feeling of her fingers, though he stayed alert when one of the Elves came to sit by her side.

“What is a One?” Elladan spoke, starling Blossom who had been very focused in her task to ensure that Fili was not bleeding from his head to notice the Elf sitting next to her.

“Our heartsong,” Kili answered freely, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that Dwarves were not supposed to like Elves, but from a young age Kili had secretly loved them. At their confused looks, Elf and Hobbit alike, Kili decided to elaborate more. “You know like soulmate? Aulë and Yavanna gave their beloved creatures marks of their heart so they would find happiness in the darkness? A bond that no one could refuse?” His eyes drifted to Blossom and Fili when he said this, though his brother took no notice. The Elf twins on the other hand did.

“So like a heart?” Blossom chimed in, smiling as she thought of hers. It was proudly showed off currently, Arwen having insisted on pulling her hair up into a bun hairstyle and her mark was clear as day, curving behind her ear. Kili nodded, though he did not know of what a heart meant to Hobbits. “Do you have marks as well?” She asked, though she knew that they were private and should technically not be shared freely. Kili once more nodded his head, though his eyebrows furrowed together.

“My mark is not in Westron or even Khuzdal though,” his voice was sad, all hope for finding his One disappearing when no one could read his mark by his sixtieth year.

“If you do not mind, I could try and read it? I am rather good at reading languages!” Blossom said, her fingers running along Fili’s bearded jaw taking a note of how the muscles were clenched. She really hoped that he was not upset with Kili talking about this with her. “Besides if it not the language of Dwarves or Men, that leaves Hobbits and Elves and I can read both! Hopefully it fits in one of those categories,” she grinned at the hopeful look that slid on Kili’s lips as he pried off his boots and socks. With a quick lift of his trousers, the familiar letters of Sindarin met her. She relayed as much to Kili, who looked nervously at his fellow Dwarves hoping none of them would look down on him.

“What does it say?” Kili asked shyly, biting his lip when Fili turned in Blossom’s lap to peer at the mark that had always graced his brother’s ankle.

“Adlanniel,” Blossom, Elladan, and Elrohir said at the same time, the Elves not being able to hide their curiosity in matters of their kin.

“She is a guard in Mirkwood, Legolas has mentioned her before,” Elrohir provided, remembering the brunette guard from the brief trip they had made to the darkening forest in the last three decades. Kili took in the information, eager for knowledge of his One, but a rather dark look crossed his face that Blossom caught before it was gone.

“Why do you look so sadden by this news? Should you not be happy?” She asked curiously, letting her fingers tangle back into Fili’s hair. The action was unconscious, but neither seemed to mind the soothing touch.

“I am, it is just I cannot grow facial hair and I look too much like an Elf. And now I am fated to one? I really am a sad excuse for a Dwarf,” Fili let out a cry in protest, though he did not move from where he was, afraid Blossom might stop if he left her lap.

“I will always love you Kee. Even with your small nose,” he joked, pulling one of his brother’s leg hairs out. The younger Dwarf let out a cry in surprise and moved to tug the blond’s moustache, but all effort halted when the two accidentally knocked Blossom back. They began to apologize, but she merely laughed at them and sat back up. Fili did not return himself to her lap, staring at his right gauntlet were his own mark was hidden. Surely if Blossom had helped with Kili’s, then she could help with his right? And it might help ease the jealousy growing in his heart for the affection she felt for his uncle. Blossom noticed Fili’s gaze and smiled sadly at him. Why were these young boys conditioned that they should be afraid of their marks for being different?

“Do you bear Sindarin as well Fili?” She asked gently, not wanting to push the blond Dwarf if he did not to share. Fili hummed at her question before shaking his head. He started to loosen the laces that hid his forearm from view so she could inspect it.

“I have never seen this language before, I fear it may be Black Speech,” he said, his voice low and his eyes firmly on his forearm, not wanting to see the disgusted faces of the company. Now they knew that none of the princes bore the name of a Dwarf and the future of their line, if they should succeed in making it to Erebor, will not be a full blooded Dwarf. Thorin and their mother had made peace with that years ago when the princes were young and would show off their strange marks to their small family of four happily. Fili only lifted his eyes when a small hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to be inspected.

“Why Fili this is Hobbitish! You are fated to a Hobbit!” She beamed, thinking of all the lasses in the Shire to who he could possibly be fated to. “Seeing as it is an old language it is a bit hard to read, but these letters come together to spell Blossom! Oh, but there are not many Blossoms in the Shire, Fili, perhaps she is not born yet?” Blossom did not even think for a second that it could be her name on his forearm. Frerin would have surely told her if Fili was her heart, he would not hide this from her. The Hobbit did not take notice, lost in her own thoughts of who Fili’s heart could be, the blond prince stiffening under her touch and looking at her with such hope in his eyes. The other Dwarves looked at her much the same, though Kili and Ori were the only ones to know what her mark read.

“Perhaps,” he mumbled to himself, scanning her over for a mark, but he could see nothing on her visibility. He had to know if this Hobbit was truly his. If she was, he was going to have words with his uncle, who could actually read Khuzdal and knew who his One was. He was the only Dwarf named Fili. “Do you bear a mark Blossom?” Her name caught in his throat, though he tried to be calm and not let on what he thought. He knew Frerin did not have Blossom’s name on him and unless his uncle had a second mark, he was holding out hope that he would see his name upon her skin.

“Of course! Yavanna would have it no other way,” she said cheerfully, snapping out of her thoughts to smile at the prince and leaned down so he could see behind her right ear. If he had willing showed her his, then it was only fair she showed hers as well. Maybe he would even be helpful to tell her what hers said. Fili gently took her head into his hands and tilted her ear to the side so he could see the familiar etchings of Khuzdal on her skin. Despite having hoped for it, nothing could have prepared him to see his name on her skin. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut as he reached to touch the name tenderly. She shivered at his touch, but did not move away.

“Mahal,” he whispered, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms. Hold her to him and protect her from the horrors of world. His heart seized more when he realized that she had gotten hurt. No that would not do. She would never get hurt again under his watch.

“Well lad?” Bofur finally broke the silence, the other Dwarves minus Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Frerin looking anxiously at the pair on the floor. Even the Elf twins, previously forgotten, were waiting for some confirmation. They knew that Fili bore a Blossom on his arm, but was it their Blossom? Fili nodded his head quickly, not wanting Blossom to see as she lifted her own head to look at the prince. The twins grinned broadly at each other, though their eyes were narrowed at Fili, daring him to hurt their Hobbit in anyway.

“Do you recognize the name?” She asked timidly, biting her lip gently. Fili cursed inwardly at the taunting lips, before nodding his head. “Could you tell me? Frerin had been rather cryptic with the identity of my Dwarf and I would very much like to meet them. Surely I cannot do that without their name,” Fili could feel his heart beating faster hearing her call him her Dwarf, even if she did not know it. He did not know why he hesitated in telling her, he should be bursting at the seams to have her. Maybe it was the fear of rejection? It did not matter however seeing as the moment was broken when Thorin returned to the courtyard they were in.

“Hobbit.” Thorin called gruffly, gesturing for Blossom to come to him. She did so reluctantly, looking at Fili sadly before getting up and heading to Thorin. “I have heard that you can understand Sindarin,” he questioned, though at her nod he continued. “You will accompany me to the meeting tomorrow night as my interpreter, seeing as I can trust you more than Gandalf or an Elf.” Thorin said curtly before taking his leave once more. Blossom sighed at the rudeness of the Dwarf before turning to find that most of the company had scattered to do their own things. Only Kili, Ori, and the Elf twins remained. She did not even want to think about where Fili went. For now, she would settle with the company of her Dwarves and Elves.

It was not till much later that Fili reappeared, climbing into the nest of blankets that Kili had acquired from the twins. He wanted to make sure the Hobbit had all the comfort she could want even though she turned down her own room. She had insisted that she was fine with the company of Dwarves. Kili believed it had something to do with Fili. The blond prince was bruised up more when he curled around the Hobbit, but Kili could see that his uncle supported similar bruises and knew that they had a fair fight for the most part.

“Fili?” Blossom mumbled softly, having fallen asleep only an hour or so ago waiting for the other prince. The blond shushed her softly, pressing her close to his chest. Their marks were aligned from where Fili had his forearm pressed to her head. “You are hurt,” she whispered, her eyes focusing on a bruise on his arm that had not been there before. He merely nodded and stroked her hair. It was rather comically how Blossom still had not figured out that she was his soulmate. Then again, it was not as if his behavior from before had changed in many ways.

“I just was making amends with Frerin,” he promised her because that is what he had done. He fought his uncle for not telling him of his soulmate and for being intimate with her in a way no Dwarf should be with another’s One. His uncle had taken the challenge and both warriors were strong and fought well. The fight concluded with Frerin telling Fili that Blossom was no more than family to him, more of a daughter to him than any child he could have asked for. Fili recognized that bond between his uncle and his One, respecting it greatly because his uncle had looked over Blossom all her life and ensured that she was safe from harm. Kept her safe until she could be exactly where she was now, nestled Fili’s arms with Kili cuddled to her back. The princes spoke quietly in Khuzdal as the Hobbit sank back into sleep. Kili revealed how he had found out and that he felt horrible for not protecting her in Fili’s stead. The blond simply kissed his brother’s forehead and used his free arm to wrap around Kili’s shoulders and pull the two dearest people closer to him. That is how Fili had fallen asleep, his brother using his arm as a pillow and his One tucked under his chin protectively. Nothing would come between this moment.

**BFBFBFBF**

Blossom was not a happy hobbit. Not only had she been forced from the warmth of her princes early in the morning, but now she had to go to a meeting with Thorin. The same Dwarf who had pulled Fili and Kili from her. As she said, it had been early so she did not see exactly what had happened, but she could piece together that Thorin had taken one look at their nest of blankets and ordered the princes away. Training he claimed, but Blossom was no fool. She knew that Thorin did not like her and at this point is was honestly stupid. She should have proven herself to the grouchy Dwarf with the trolls and Orcs. Apparently that was not enough for Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps he would only be satisfied when she faced Azog herself and took up on an oak branch for protection? Or maybe go back in time and tell her mother to kick Frerin out of Bag End so he would have to return to the Blue Mountains. The latter would never happen since Belladonna Took had some degree of hospitality to her, even though it was Bungo who kept up the traditions of a respectable Hobbit.

“Hobbit,” the gruff voice knocked her from her thoughts and she repressed a groan as she followed Thorin into the moon chamber. Frerin and Balin stood along with Gandalf and Elrond. Balin seemed rather put off by something and Blossom wished that she had been present when they decided this meeting so she could understand such a fuss.

“Moon runes,” Gandalf said, more for her than anything clarifying what she had been thinking about. Blossom wondered briefly if Gandalf could read her mind, but she knew the blasted wizard would never tell her so.

“Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.” Elrond said, explaining for not only Blossom’s benefit but for the Dwarves. It seemed to the Elf that the Dwarves did not know the intricacies that rested with this map.

“Can you read them?” Thorin asked, sounding the most sincere in all the time Blossom had known him. He had a vulnerability, in that moment, that made Blossom look at him in a new light. This was a desperate Dwarf, leader of so many Dwarrow and having to do it by himself. Blossom hoped that Frerin would be able to ease the burden some from his brother.

“These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.” Elrond said, smiling a bit fondly down at the Dwarf when he came to his side at the crystal table. Blossom stood back some, not wanting to intrude on the moment, even though she had been invited. “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole,” Elrond translated out loud, Blossom’s face twisting in confusion?

“Durin’s Day?” Since she was a part of the company, she figured she should have a right to know what it was. Frerin had never mentioned Durin’s Day.

“The start of the new year. Last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together,” Frerin answered her, coming to stand at her side, though his eyes were firmly on Thorin. There was worry there. It had been a long time since she had seen the worry in his face. It dawned on her that Frerin was a younger brother and this look was searching for guidance from his brother.

“So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?” Elrond asked, Blossom inwardly sighing for having gotten lost in her thoughts once more. She was hopeless in following conversation. “There are some who would not deem it wise,” Elrond replied to Thorin’s gruff response, paying no mind to the Dwarf when he snatched the map back and moved to stand at his brother’s side. Blossom looked at the two in a new light. Despite the harshness that was in their current relationship, they stood as if they had never been separated. Thorin stood a bit before Frerin, blocking him from any harm should it occur, but the blond was also an imposing force, his fingers clutched in the back of Thorin’s furs. You would have to be close enough or as short as Blossom to notice the hold. It spoke volumes to what they used to be.

“Listen Thorin.  You must leave early before dawn, should you wish to continue this journey.” Gandalf advised quietly, the king nodding his head in understanding. Gandalf was off soon after that, leaving the Hobbit with the three Dwarves.

“Come, we must prep to leave,” Thorin said, beginning his way down the corridor, his hand rested easily on his brother’s lower back to guide him. Blossom casted a look at Balin, the old Dwarf smiling fondly after the two brothers.

“Stubborn as can be, those two, but when in worrisome situations they are like clingy children,” Balin revealed, following his king down the corridor. Blossom could not help the smile and small laugh that escaped her as she was quick to follow.

The rest of the night was spent in fitful sleep, knowing that they would leave early in the morning. The princes wrapped around her tightly as they always did, but Blossom found herself awake most of the night listening to Fili’s heart. It lulled her into sleep that was interrupted almost as soon as her eyes shut, at least that is what she thought. The Hobbit was rushed around after that, making sure that they had everything they needed. It was not until they had been walking for a while that the weariness caught up with her and she was forced to hook her fingers in Fili’s to keep her from falling behind. Before they got to the mountain passage, she casted a brief look back at Rivendell. She would miss it. She knew the twins would not be too happy with her leaving without telling them, but she had no choice. Hopefully they would stay put instead of trying to come along.

“Mistress Baggins, I suggest you keep up.” Thorin said, a touch of haughtiness in his voice as he followed Balin. Blossom gave a soft sigh and tightened her fingers in Fili’s. It would be a long journey through the mountains.

**BFBFBFBF**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! How do you feel about our oblivious Blossom? Do you think Fili will tell her soon? And how will our two princes cope in the goblin caves with their Hobbit?
> 
> All translations are my own and I take credit for any mistakes. This work is not beta’d so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> Sindarin   
> Lossë - Blossom


	5. Overhill and Underhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company encounters the Misty Mountains and we lose a part of our company

Traveling through the mountains was more taxing than any of the Dwarves had thought. Sure they lived in mighty mountains and many were travelers, but the short rest in Rivendell could not hide the fact they had been attacked by trolls and orcs in such a short span and now they had very little to eat. The company tried to stay in good spirits however, doing their assigned duties and eating their slightly tepid stew each night. Fires were scarce, none of them wanting to draw unwanted attention to themselves.

Throughout their journey so far, the young princes had stayed in optimistic attitudes and it managed to remain even through the frosty mountains. They stayed close to their Hobbit as always, entertaining her in ways that they hoped would make up for the cold and lacking food. Thorin barely stopped for the usually three meals that Dwarves ate, Fili and Kili had no clue how Blossom was continuing on without all of the meals she had told them that Hobbits needed. It was no secret that sometimes the princes would give her some of their food, feigning full stomachs just so the female could have a bit more in hers. Fili was the one to ultimately go hungry out of the trio, though Frerin caught on quickly to what they were doing and had given Fili more of his own food and it was a weird circle from there.

"Uncle," Fili huffed softly, the older blond merely rolling his eyes as he poured more of his broth into Fili's bowl. The company had settled for the night, many instantly curling together to fight off the cold and weariness from the day.

"Hush and eat, irakdashat," the name had Fili eating his stew, knowing that he would not argue with his uncle. The trio of princes had taken to speaking in Khuzdul in hopes of teaching Blossom, even if it was a little bit. With most of the company knowing who Fili's One was, their future queen, none were too upset with her learning their language. It would be a matter of time anyhow.

"Nephew," Blossom chimes happily from where she is sat with Kili and Ori across the small fire. The youngest Ri brother has apparently taken to knitting and has seen fit to cover their Hobbit in as many things as he could make since Rivendell. She already had gloves and a scarf to cover her. Most of the Dwarves did not want to see her cold. Fili often found himself with her tucked under his cloak as they walked in harsh winds. He would carry her if he knew that she would allow him. It was not for a lack of trying, she had beat him around the head rather hard when he attempted to pick her up three days after their departure from Rivendell. Frerin and Kili laughed at him as he sulked for the rest of the day. The two could not stay away from each other though, Blossom coming to him that night and pressing a shy kiss to his temple. He had simply smiled and wrapped her in his cloak once more. He had learned never to pick Blossom up, unless permission was explicitly given.

"I am proud of you Kurdu," Fili smiled, hiding the guilt at the puzzled look on her face at the term. He did not know why, but telling her that she bore his name seemed as terrifying as losing her, though he did not dwell on the second thought too much. He was afraid that she would reject him, that she actually truly did love Frerin instead him. Or perhaps even Kili? She has always been soft with him since their first night together. Fili did not want to think of the possibilities, not even the positive. For now, she would not know, not until he could tell for himself that he was the one to hold his heart.

"You are cruel nadad," Kili was not too happy with Fili's secret however. He was never too good with secrets and did not like to lie to Blossom. Both brothers ignored Blossom's little call of "brother" as they stared each other down. Fili was the older brother and Blossom was his One, he should be able to do what he wanted without Kili taking as a personal offense. Kili had argued that it was not just his soul, but Blossom's that he was making sole decisions for. She should be included in Fili's choice for it was not just the blond's choice, but their choice. Fili understood, by Mahal he did, but that fear was real within him. He did not think he would ever be anyone besides Kili's first choice in anything. Though even that might be untrue with how close the Hobbit and his brother had gotten.

It was rather strange how the brothers had taken to the Hobbit in only a couple weeks of knowing her, even the first night of pain and sorrow was strange to seek her comfort. None of the company seemed to care one way or another seeing as they were not spilling their races' secrets, though they did not really approve of her being taught Khuzdul. The prince had simply argued that she would one day be Queen and should know what people say about her without he or Kili having to tell her. They understood that notion and left the princes to their 'activities'. The more traditional of the company – Thorin, Oin, Balin and Dori – just believed that the princes were merely toying with the Hobbit and would grow bored of her before too long. They should stop holding out hope since they all knew of their shared mark by now.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself nadadith," Fili hissed back to his brother, his fists clenched at his side. The two princes glared fiercely for a few short minutes before both stood, ready to solve this issue like they normally would, with fighting. Usually it was more like wrestling, but both had not removed their weapons. Neither noticed a little lady shooting up as well and moving to stand in front of Fili, small hand pressed into his sternum, though they both knew it could not truly stop him if he wanted to fight his brother.

"Little brother," she said, her voice taking a nervous tone to is as she stared up at Fili. She did not want the two of them to fight and surely not over her. "That is what nadadith means right?" She hoped that her questions would distract the blond prince. Her presence seemed to distract him normally and it should be no different now. The blond's eyes flickered to her before settling on his brother once more, his head nodding to her question. "Can you tell me what turghalw is?" She asked, her Khuzdul a bit choppy, but it had its intended effect. Fili's eyes were on her and they were wide in shock. She blushed at the intense stare, biting her lip. She hoped that it was not an insult that Kili seemed fond of teaching her. Though she learned this one from Frerin if she was honest.

"Sweet beard," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to hear endearment fall from her lips directed at him. Though he would have to wait for her to actually understand those endearments. Blossom beamed up at him, testing the word again. Fili smiled back at her, paying his brother no mind as he pulled her to his side and settled her between him and his uncle. Frerin was merely smirking at his nephew and his Hobbit, proud that she had been able to wrangle the childish nature that the two princes seemed not able to shake. Thorin would not take too kindly to his nephews fighting each other over the Hobbit. He was already upset to learn that his heir apparent was already destined outside their race to Blossom. It would have been easier had they never met, but now there would no denying Fili's right to his soulmate. Thorin hoped that he could find a wonderful Dwarf lass and marry off Kili before he got to meet his Elf One. Thorin would not stand for an Elf in his mountain.

With the crisis averted, Blossom settled against Fili, listening to Kili go back to conversing with Ori as if nothing had happened at all. She always adored how they seemed able to bounce right back from fights. No argument or disagreement could come between the two princes. She listened to Kili animatedly speak about his mother and Dwalin joined in as well, telling stories of the princess and king. It sounded to her like they were as thick as thieves, causing as much trouble as Fili and Kili.

"None stood a chance when Frerin and Vili joined their ranks. It is a blessing Ered Luin did not fall to their antics," Balin added, coming to sit next to his brother, his own bowl of broth in hand. The mention of Vili seemed to strike a chord in the princes, both stiffening at their father's name. Blossom placed a comforting hand on Fili's unmarked forearm. She was not the only one who had noticed the difference in the princes. They all waited with baited breath to see who would speak up first. Blossom felt Fili inhale next to her, but the words came out of Kili.

"Did he survive? I mean you did, against all odds, uncle… We just want to know if maybe," Kili, realizing he was rambling, stopped short. There was a desperate look to him, and Fili too she imagined if she looked up. Frerin sighed softly and shook his head. He knew this conversation would be coming, but it did not make it easier. Besides Vili was his best friend, outside of his siblings. His loss still hung heavily in Frerin's heart. It sometimes made him wish he had fallen with his sister's husband.

"He fought till the very end, at my side. He told me to live," Frerin said, the normally stoic blond trembling under the pressure. How was he to tell his nephews that their father died so he could live? Kili looked close to tears and Fili's jaw was clenched, eyes trained on the fire before him. Frerin nodded his head once more absentmindedly, getting up from his spot and moving to Thorin. He had been strong for the months they were on this trip, but in the lieu of his failure and loss, he allowed himself the permission to seek his brother. Thorin would take the burden from him, if only for a little while.

The company, with the new information in mind, found that they were wearier than before and all set about to get some sleep. Blossom curled between the princes as normal, this time whispering reassurances to them as they curled into her. Kili held her tightly, mourning a father he never knew. Fili seemed lost in thought, though he curled to the Hobbit's chest, his arm resting over her and Kili's neck. Kili was the first to fall asleep, his brother following only at the insistence of Blossom. She would keep the princes safe from nightmares. It was a while after them, that Blossom succumbed to her tiredness. Only Frerin and Thorin remained awake, the rest of the company in their dreams. There was a storm on the horizon and it would do them all good to get some good, dry sleep before they were soaked through to their bones.

This storm was not like the others they had faced. The rain fell like stone against their bodies, slicking the rock below their feet into mud. Blossom, had she been in the Shire, would have lament the mud that caked into the hair on her feet. At last, she wasn't in the Shire though. Had not been for weeks, months even! She would be lying if she said she did not miss the cozy nights with only Frerin in her smial. She also would be lying if she said that the journey was all bad, she did get to see the Elves after all. She quite liked the princes as well.

"Quickly, we must find shelter!" It was difficult to hear Thorin over the thunderclaps, but she followed along. She held on to Fili's belt, not wanting to slide off the mountain. The prince had much the same thought, one hand over hers and the other in the coat Kili wore. Fili, as always, took the leading role in protecting his younger companions, though Fili named them family within his head.

"Look out!" Dwalin snarled from behind them, slamming her and the princes into the mountain right as a boulder came crashing into the path where they had just been. Blossom's eyes were blown wide, staring at the trench at her feet. It would be a horrible fall indeed. The blood was rushing in her ears making it hard to hear who was talking or if anyone was taking at all.

"That's a thunder battle!" Bofur yelled, clear as day. Blossom felt her heart jump as a groaning sound came from the mountain. Were the legends true?

"Stone giants!" Balin, at least that is who she thought, shouted, the Dwarves scrambling along the path. Blossom stood in fear as a part of the mountain began to move. Yavanna save them all. She hurried after Fili, Kili having fallen a bit behind with Thorin. She no longer held his belt, rather his hand clutched hers. It was warm and a bit wet, but neither factors stopped her from clutching back just as tight. Thorin called for them to halt, Fili looking at his brother. The groaning sound came from below them and the ground started to move. Which side was moving was the mystery.

"Kili! Kili, take my hand!" Fili bellowed, reaching for his brother as the ground beneath his feet lifted. Blossom clung to the giant, grappling for Fili's free hand. The other was reaching for his brother. Had she been between them she would have seen the unshed tears welling up in their eyes. She took note that, thankfully, Frerin was safe at Thorin's side.

"Hang on Lass," Bofur called, clutching the mountain and Ori at his other side. Blossom was not sure who else got taken with them, but it mattered little at the time. All that mattered was that Fili did not fall off, her hand clutching his hand a bit tighter along with the stone giant to reassure herself of her grip. Her life most certainly depended on it. The clustered looked up when their giant jerked to the side. Its head was missing! Blossom assumed it was Its head. They began to fall, soaring towards the mountain. She felt arms wrap around her, Fili releasing the rock to hold her instead. Before she knew it, her body was covered by Fili, his feet on either side of her and holding her close. She had not a clue how he maneuvered himself in front of her, but she did not care, holding his waist tight. The foolish Dwarf was holding onto her solely, trusting her strength to hold them both to the giant! The mountain was close now, Fili whispering to her, none of them able to hear because of the thunder.

"Hold tight my heart," Fili said, loud enough for her to finally hear. She did not get to comment on the endearment as they slammed into the mountain. She clutched Fili's tunic, the Dwarf holding her just as tight. They slowly got up from their dwarf pile, Fili almost barreled over by his brother. Blossom took a step back, wanting them to have their moment in peace. Though she forgot where they were for a moment. The path crumbled beneath her feet, sending her down into the chasm. She made no sound other than a grunt from the force of grabbing the mountain. The velocity almost caused her to release her hold.

"Where's Blossom? Where's the Hobbit!" Bofur called, Blossom rolling her eyes at his dramatic shouting. She winched when pebbles rained down on her, looking up to see Frerin looming over her.

"My sweet hobbit," he sighed, his concern and fear present on his face as he slid down the side of the mountain and shoved her up to Dwalin's waiting hands. Frerin begun to climb, momentarily pausing when his foot slid in the rumble of the mountain. Thorin's shouts were all he could hear, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's over protectiveness. No wonder her was graying already. Nevertheless, he swung himself up and grabbed Thorin's hand. Within seconds he was back on the mountain, his brother fretting over him.

"Honestly Thorin! I survived multiple arrow wounds and traveling down a river. And a very pregnant Belladonna Baggins! You think a little mountain can take me down?" Thorin recoiled from his brother's harsh words. Frerin felt bad, but Thorin needed to realize that he was no Dwarfling. He had fought battle and survived just like him. "Had I not gone down there, we would have lost our Hobbit," Frerin added hoping Thorin would finally see Blossom's importance.

"She has been lost since she left her home," Thorin spat cruelly, his eyes trained over Frerin's shoulder. The blond turned, his heart breaking at the lost look on his Hobbit's face. Fili and Kili stood at her side, both looking angry and torn. They both looked like sopping Dwarflings whose mother told them there would be no desert tonight for them playing in the rain. "Fili take your brother and scout ahead for shelter." The brothers moved reluctantly away from Blossom, the Hobbit's face only falling more. Frerin turned and glared at Thorin, caring not at all about the flinch he gained in return. He did not know Thorin could be so cruel. The blond moved to his Hobbit holding her close. Thankfully they found shelter before too long. Frerin sat down, pulling Blossom to curl into his side like she would when she had nightmares. She did not speak, but they did not need to. The warmth and closeness was enough for them.

"You shouldn't treat her like she is worthless," Despite not needing words between them, Frerin and Thorin obviously did. Though Frerin had waited for the Hobbit to be asleep, whether she was faking or not, before voicing his concerns to Thorin.

"I almost lost you because of her," Thorin huffed, sitting next to his brother. It was the closest that Frerin would get to compassion and worry from the older Dwarf. The blond had no clue who his brother had turned out to be. The Thorin he knew would never think of speaking to anyone, let alone a woman, in the way he spoke to Blossom. Frerin brushed his fingers through the Hobbit's hair, soothing away the worry lines from her face. Perhaps Thorin had always been with way? Being around Hobbits who cared immensely about others spoiled him. Frerin could not afford to think that way. That is how the abused thought of their abusers, thought that they deserved what they got. It would not be long, if he allowed the behavior to continue, before Thorin's sharp tongue turned on him.

"You will lose me if you are not kinder. She is like a child to me, I was there at her birth and have seen every quirk of her life. I know she is capable of more than you give her credit for," Frerin said, his eyes not meeting his brother's as he looked at his Hobbit. Belladonna was probably laughing at him from the grave for his sentimental words. He had not been too good at them when she was alive, always scared to say that he liked something. Belladonna read him like parchment however and did not allow him to wallow too much. He just hoped that her and Bungo passed knowing that their daughter was safe with him. There was no doubt in his heart that if Blossom was his child and he perished that Belladonna would have cared for her as her own.

Thorin observed his brother carefully. He was not the youngest, but the raven haired man had never seen his brother as gentle as he was with the Hobbit with anyone else. Admittedly there was part of him that was terrified, worried that this connection between the Hobbit and his brother was more than kinship, but he had seen the mark on her skin. Had seen his nephew's name on her. That in itself was worrying, to know that Fili would never have fully Dwarf children, if Blossom could bear his child at all. He worried about how the people would see it if they even succeeded in this quest. Please keep in mind dear reader, that Blossom only came into his life a few months prior and in that time she had 'ensnared' both of his nephews and already held his brother's heart in her hand. To anyone that alone was daunting. It felt as if his life was being ripped from him. He did not say anything back to his brother's words, simply sitting at his side. Before long the Durin line had laid down to rest, none of them realizing that Blossom had been awake the entire time.

The Hobbit lass waited until the dark of night, though it was rather dark during the day as well, before her eyes popped open. She was towards the back of the cave, Frerin curled protectively around herself. She smiled sadly, knowing it would break his heart, but she had to do this. The blond belonged here. Belonged with his nephews and Thorin. She could not get in the way of that anymore. She pressed a brief kiss to his forehead, the Dwarf twitching but not waking. The smile turned fond well aware of how much of a rock Frerin was when asleep. She would not have considered this if it hadn't been Frerin she was laying with. She gathered her things quickly and quietly. She stood up casting a look over the Durins. In her absence, Frerin curled to the closest warmth, which happened to be Thorin. The King laid on his back, Frerin on his right and Fili on his left. The younger blond had his back turned to his uncle, but was pressed into his side, Kili tucked under his chin. Thorin's left arm was outstretched as makeshift pillow for the princes. His other arm had come up in his sleep to cradle Frerin's head to him. The sight tugged on his heart strings, but this could not be hers. They could not be her family. Taking careful steps, Blossom made her way to the mouth of the cave. She really should have paid attention to Frerin's lessons on observance. If she had, she would have noticed that Thorin's fingers were moving in his brother's hair, very much awake, and that Bofur was sitting watch at the front of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Toymaker was quiet in his speak, but Blossom heard him as if he had yelled. She sighed softly and turned to face him, not sure she could actually leave if Bofur asked her not to.

"Back to Rivendell." She answered honestly, her fist clutching the walking stick that Kili had found for her. She would miss the princes a lot, but it was for the best. They were young and they would not miss her. Even if how close they had gotten attached to her.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." Bofur sprung from where he sat, his hands coming to grab the stick as well. As if it would hold her in place. She was stunned for a second, not having known that any in the company outside of the princes and Frerin liked her enough to plead with her to stay.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Unknowingly to the duo, the King was staring up at the roof of the cave, listening to their conversation.

"You're homesick; I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do you're dwarves. You used to- to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." The instant the words left her, she knew they were wrong and she regretted them. Bofur's face took on a melancholy look and he moved back to where he was sitting before. "I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said somberly, though he smiled at Blossom. The Hobbit sighed inwardly to herself, turning to head back down the path. It would be a chance of fate if she even made it an hour away before she was swept of the mountain. A day before Frerin caught up and killed her himself. "What's that?" Bofur called softly, catching her attention before she could leave the cave. The Hobbit looked down at the sword that Gandalf had given her, eyes widening at the blue glow. Oh no.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouted, shaking his nephews and kicking body parts that he could. It was no use however as the floor collapsed below them, sending them into the mountain. Thorin held tightly to Frerin, not sure who was who as they all collided together. After what felt like a lifetime of falling they landed in a heap of Dwarves. Well Dwarves and one Hobbit. They barely had a chance to gather one's breathes before they were being herded by Goblins. Ugly things, Blossom thought as she was manhandled by two of them. They were leading them off down into the mountain, to where she could not say. She did not struggle like the rest of the Dwarves, knowing she had no chance of fighting them without her weapons. Light began to lighten the tunnel, making it easier for the Hobbit to see where they were going a bit, but being surrounded by Goblins and Dwarves, she did not see much. Though she did hear a rhythmic thump through the mountain, from the goblins. It was not until the first croak that she realized that they were singing.

Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down down to Goblin-town

You go, my lad!

 

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, far underground!

Ho, ho! my lad!

 

Swish, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk, While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

Below, my lad!

 

Horrible song it was, but truly what more would you expect from a creature like a goblin? Blossom stood speechless as they entered what she was guessing was a throne room. Before them sat a enormous goblin! Just as ugly, perhaps even more, than the normal goblins. She flinched as he leaped off his throne and came thumping towards the Company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" His voice was whiny and high pitched, something that Blossom had not been expecting. It reminded her of the Took children who were nothing but rude and demanding.

"Dwarves, Your malevolence," One of the goblins responded, a conversation going on between the two as the other goblins searched their belongings.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the woman." His gnarly finger was pointed at Blossom, the Hobbit freezing as she was carried from the back of the group towards the front. She could hear Fili and Kili shouting, terrifying things the shouts of the fear. If she was to be tortured, she would remain strong for her princes. No they would not hear her cry and beg. Maybe in her death, Thorin might actually respect her for not spilling any secrets.

"Wait!" Never in her life did she think Thorin would have stepped up for her, but she looked behind her and the King was right there, his nephews and brother right behind him staring at her in fear.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Goblin King is mocking Thorin, especially with the poor excuse of a bow he did. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin's head snapped up, his face showing only surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said, his voice strong, but his face betrayed him. He was worried even fearful.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin writes the message and goes off to send his message.

The Company watches as the Goblin King begins to sing a horrible song, all that pleased with himself for having 'captured' Thorin Oakenshield. His merriment did not last that long when Thorin's swords were pulled from the pile. The goblin holding Orcrist gasps in horror, dropping the blade and rushing back, most of the goblins following after it. The Goblin King howled as well, rushing to his throne and scrambling up the chair. He smashed some of his subjects, but he did not care. Not in the presence of such a sword that had killed thousands of goblins. Or so the King said, Blossom would just have to take him at his word.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin demanded, the company roaring as Thorin was forced to his knees and a sword held over him ready to behead him. Blossom held her breath, praying that Yavanna would spare him. Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin.

It was chaos once the white light blinded them all for a few short minutes. "Take up arms! Fight you fools, fight!" The voice shouted at them, a sword being thrown towards the group and if it had not been for his quick reflexes, it would have smacked Thorin in the face. Blossom rushed forward with the rest of the Dwarves, managing to find her sword and the curious, glowing blue one Gandalf had given to her, but unfortunately not her bow or quiver. She began to fight, her sword slicing violently almost erratically in the dark. Despite living underground for the most part, Hobbits did not have the same sight as Dwarves in the dark. The hobbit fought off the three closest to her, the fourth being beheaded by Frerin, at least she believed it was him. Being in the dark was a rather huge disadvantage for Blossom, not being able to tell when a body was near you, let alone if it was friend or foe. This disadvantage almost lost her life when she did not see the goblin approaching her until it was too close to fight with her sword. She let out a gasp in surprise when something wrapped around her torso and yanked her back into a hard chest. The object was removed and the familiar twang of a bow met her ears. Kili. She switched to her daggers that she had miraculously did not loose and stood at his back defending him from any close encounter attacks. She fell into the battle once more, her arms moving in the ways Frerin taught her and her body moving with the bigger Dwarf. She had barely heard Gandalf shout for them to follow him. Blossom only noticed Kili moving away from her. She would have been left behind had Dori not shuffled her along, the two of them bring up the rear.

Blossom could feel the goblins nipping at her heels, pushing herself faster. They paused for a moment, Blossom and Dori turning to fight the few goblins that had managed to keep up with them. The Hobbit could feel her muscles tiring, her grip on her sword wavering and making her strikes weak. One goblin had managed to knock her over, almost sending them over the edge of the pathway and into the cavern below. She only managed to stay on the path by grabbing onto the rope that lined the pathway. The goblin squirmed on top of her attempting to bite down on her, but she leaned back kicking her feet up. The force was enough to knock the goblin off of her and over the ledge. If one listened close enough they would have heard the sickening splat noise the goblin made when it hit the bottom. She panted heavily, sitting up to see all the Dwarves with gobsmacked expression and Gandalf's covered in mirth. The axe that Dwalin had lifted in an attempt to 'save her' was now hanging limply at his side.

"What?" She questioned, though did not get an answer for as soon as she was up, they were back to running, Dori on the outside nearest the cavern. Seemingly he did not want to almost lose the burglar again. The Dwarves and Hobbit followed Gandalf down the winding tunnels, not sure where the wizard was leading them, though it seemed further down to her. Thorin and Gandalf stopped to look around the corner, gauging if they could make it or find another way. Somehow Blossom found herself between Nori and Ori, her and the latter sandwiched between the thief and Dori as if they needed protection. If they got out of this alive, she would need to have a stern talking to the Dwarves about her capabilities.

All was quiet besides the hushed voices of Gandalf and Thorin, arguing over what to do next. Blossom huffed as the Dwarves begun prodding her forward, all keeping a firm hand on her. Seems her almost fall scared them all. She found herself in between Frerin and Kili, Fili at his brother's other side. Kili, at least, by now knew that she did not like people holding onto her and that it only hindered her. Then again Kili was the only one who saw how she took down Orcs with her bow.

"Blossom," Whatever Fili was about to say was cut off when Goblins feel upon them. Literally falling from the sky and landing on the company. Blossom pushed past Frerin, the older Dwarf attempting to protect her, and begun to fight once more. It was darker down here and almost impossible to see your feet. Blossom ducked out of the way of a Goblin, the creature falling over the edge. She turned back to fight, a cry of pain escaping her when daggers latched onto her arm. Her head turned to see the fallen goblin had grabbed her arm and clung for its pitiful life. She jerked with the force, her stomach remembering how the stone giants had jostled her and how she hung over the edge. Blossom hated to think that her last thought would be Thorin's words of hatred towards her. Right as she went over the edge, someone grabbed her other arm, halting her plummet.

Kili was a rather strong Dwarf able to carry Blossom could she ever need it. But holding her and a Goblin with one hand was beyond his limit. Kili was sliding over and rapidly. If Fili had not jumped forward, Kili would have surely gone over with the Hobbit and Orc.

"Let go Kili!" She begged him, not wanting Fili to lose his brother or life, especially at the expense of hers. Little did she know that Fili would be equally broken by losing her the same as he would be losing his brother and/or life.

"Never!" He shouted back, dropping his bow so he could clasp her hand with both of his, Fili holding all three of them. The blond pulled the brunet back on solid ground. There was a ripping sound, loud even in battle as the strap to Kili's quiver, where Fili was holding, began to give way under the weight. As if in slow motion, the strap ripped in half, but too fast for Fili to grab ahold of Kili. The prince toppled over the edge, a cry of agony following them down. Kili attempted to shield her body with his own as they crashed into rock on the way down. Blossom's head collided with one and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comments and criticisms are welcome! I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts! For quick replies to comments, message me on my tumblr! ( xnotmoose )


	6. Riddles in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom meets a curious creature, finds out an important fact, and gets into a bit of mischief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! College sucks and everything like that! But i hope you enjoy this!

“Let go Kili!”

“Never!”

“NO! KILI! BLOSSOM!”

When Blossom opened her eyes, she briefly wondered how she had survived. It was after all a mighty fall. She seemed to have landed in a pile of mushrooms, though she was worried by the fact that the ground beneath her was moving. Yet it did not feel like any ground she had felt before. Kili! The Hobbit quickly scampered off his chest and reached to check for his injuries. A hiss had her pausing, pressing back into the young Dwarf that seemed to be unconscious for the moment.

“Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum.” Blossom watched as **_creature_** entered the little area that they had landed in. She quickly ensured that they were obscured by the mushrooms, watching the thing carefully. It did not look like a Man; Yavanna this thing did not look like any creature that Blossom had seen in the world so far. Perhaps Kili would know what it was when he woke up? Blossom flinched when the Goblin that took them over the edge suddenly flailed around, trying to scare off the creature. She buried her head into Kili’s chest when the thing picked up a rock and beat the Goblin over the head with it until he ceased movement. In her horror, she does not see the bit of shiny metal that fall from the thing. In another life this particular item, my dear readers, would have made its presence known to our beloved Hobbit.

“Nasty Goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing” the thing continued to speak, taking his meal away from the landing site and Blossom took the opportunity to check Kili over, her hands instantly going through his thick locks to check for blood. If he had a head injury than his being unconscious was going to be a problem. After finding no blood she checked his body over next, almost crying when she found a pulse on him. Sure she had seen his chest moving up and down with his breaths, but his pulse was strong and it reassured her greatly. She does not know what she would have done if Kili had not survived the fall and she did. How could she ever face the company again? Especially Fili? Oh her poor blond prince was probably besides himself! Hopefully none of the other Dwarves had allowed him to follow after their ‘fallen’ members.

“Oh Kili, you silly, stupid Dwarf…” she whispered to his body, knowing that the others were probably worried sick about them. Perhaps Thorin was actually showing something on his face besides distaste. Blossom continued her search, wincing when she felt his left ankle and it was rather swollen. Sprained or twisted. Surely not broken, at least that is what Blossom kept repeating to herself. She took stock of what they had, Kili’s sword, the Elven blade, her daggers and her bow and a quiver. They could surely use all of this to get out. Blossom sat back, planning to just wait for Kili to wake up. She knew it was not reasonable since the others were probably going to get too far ahead and with Kili’s ankle it was going to take them forever to find a way out of the mountain. Her plan did not last long when something caught her eye across the way, glittering even in the dark cave. Casting a look to Kili, she grabbed the Elven blade and her daggers before stepping out of the mushroom patch.

“Shut up!” Her head looked towards where the thing went before quickly hurrying to the glint she had saw. Picking it up, her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of a ring. A simple plain gold ring. Why would that creature have such an item? Hearing the thing singing, besides her best judgement, Blossom pocketed the ring and moved to the mouth of the cave, following the singing. As she walked, the singing grew louder and she gripped her dagger tighter to her waist. Soon enough she reached a small lake within the mountain, the creature upon a rock in the middle. She grimaced as she watched the thing eat the Goblin. She looked down at her Elven blade, biting her lip when the blue hue went out signaling there were no Orcs nearby. She looked back up, her heart dropping when the thing was no longer up on the rock. She looked around for it, not even noticing until they are almost face to face. The thing jumps down and began to advance on Blossom.

“Bless us and splash us, Precious! That’s a meaty mouthful.” The creature cheers, moving closer to her. Blossom rapidly thrusts out her blade in front of her, not wanting to deal with this right now. “Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum.” Maybe the creature was named Gollum? Blossom decided that it was better than calling it a thing, though she was still unsure of its gender.

“Back. Stay back. I’m warning you, don’t come any closer!” She watched Gollum carefully, his bulbous eyes taking her in as well. It knew about Elves… Perhaps it had once been something. But that did not explain what it was now. “My name is Blossom Baggins.” She introduced, not sure exactly why she did so, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

“Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?” She scrunched her nose at the word, though she was almost positive it was not calling her such a name.

“I’m a Hobbit from the Shire.”

“Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn’t tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?” Blossom’s blade came back up when Gollum made for her again, this time actually slicing a bit of his cheek, but he did not seem to notice.

“Now, now, keep your distance! I’ll use this if I have to!” She tried to keep her voice steady remembering Frerin’s lessons to not let your opponent see weakness. Only she was afraid because this creature did not seem to feel pain. “I don’t want any trouble; do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I’ll be on my way.” She said sternly, knowing it was a lie because she would have to go and get Kili and hope that he was awake enough to shoulder some of his weight. She couldn’t carry him by herself.

“Why, is it lost?”

“Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible.” Finally, now she was getting somewhere with this creature. Maybe she could actually find a way to get out and then come back for Kili. Frerin had always said she was good as memorization.

“Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark.” Gollum said, a somewhat childish aspect to him, reminding Blossom of the Hobbits that had just hit their maturity. That cusp between adulthood and childhood. Blossom pushed away the longing for hope, focusing on the creature before him that seemed to be having a two-way conversation with itself.

“Look, uh, I don’t know what your game is, but I,” Blossom was cut off when Gollum suddenly perked up, looking at her with his big eyes.

“Games? We love games, doesn’t we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?” Perhaps not at the maturity after all… Gollum was like an energetic fauntling, though not at all cute and adorable.

“Maybe?” She answered, wondering what game they could possibly play. She hoped it did not involve anymore Goblins and/or their head being smashed open.

“What has roots as nobody see, is taller than tress. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows.” Gollum recited, Blossom’s confidence shooting up when she realized that he wanted to play a game of riddles. A game that many Hobbits enjoyed immensely though you could only really win against fauntlings since they did not know the riddles by heart like most of the grown Hobbits.

“The mountain.” She said confidently, having told this one multiple times to the fauntlings that would play with her at parties.

“Yes, yess, oh, let’s have another one, eh?” Gollum encouraged, though his other personality was quick to take over, the joyous look on the creature’s face morphing into one of anger. “No! No more riddles! Finish it off. Finish it now. Gollum! Gollum!” The creature snarls and begins to charge at Blossom, but she quickly stepped back, her mind whirling.

“No! No, no, no. I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. Why don’t we have a game of riddles? Just you and me,” She crouches low so she is eye level with Gollum, resisting the urge to back away when it shuffles towards her.

“Yes! Yes, just us,”

“Yes. And if I win, you show me the way out.” Blossom said, truly hoping that the creature was honorable. The creature morphed back into its angry personality, causing Blossom to sweat a bit as she listened to the topic it was discussing.

“If Baggins loses, we eats it whole.” It said to her, as if there was nothing wrong with that statement. Blossom pauses, thinking it over carefully.

“Fair enough,” Blossom stands and sheaths her blade. Gollum gestures for her to go first and she thinks carefully for a difficult one.

“Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.” She recalls easily, mentally grinning at her cleverness. This riddle had stumped her for years when she was younger and surely Gollum had not heard it before as he looks unsure with himself.

“Teeth?” Blossom’s face slumps, upset that Gollum had gotten in so easily. Her unset face solidified the answer for the creature as he started to bounce around with a laugh of “Teeth!! Yes, my Precious. But we – we – we only have nine.” Blossom frowns in disgust when she finds that indeed there are only nine teeth in the creatures mouth and they are all jagged to suggest carnivore. “Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.” Blossom starts to think, biting her lip nervously. Gollum had begun to advance on her, but she made sure to keep a rock between them and her hand firmly on her daggers.

“Just a minute!” She insisted when Gollum began to rush her. She started to look around the cave, her eyes settling on the water. She notices the breeze is creating small ripples in the water on the surface. “Wind. It’s wind! Of course it is!” At Gollum’s slumped face, she had been right.

“Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever.” He grumbled, getting too close to her and she quickly scuttled around the rock.

“A box without hinges, key, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid.” She said, her voice quivering slightly though from fear or the chill of the cave, she was not sure. Gollum continued with his muttering, but Blossom was starting to get impatient. She wanted to get back to Kili and make sure that he is okay. “Well? Give up?” She asked, clutching her dagger as the creature banged on the cave floor.

“Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!” He shouted, his banging continuing before suddenly stopping and turning to look at her. “Eggses! Eggses!” He laughs, Blossom sighing softly hoping that it would have stumped him. She really needed to check on the Dwarf and make sure no Goblins found him. Though it seemed no other being came down here. Blossom looked up, only to see that Gollum was gone. Her sword was out instantly, looking for him without trying to look fearful. But if truth be told she was horrified that she had not noticed.

“All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us.” His voice echoed through the cave, dread settling in her stomach.

“Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while,” she insisted, her sword drawn as she tried to think and defend herself. She didn’t know this one.

“Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?” Blossom gasped as pale hands attempted to strangle her from behind, but she quickly whirled around with her sword and backed away.

“Let me think. Let me think.” She mumbled, mostly to herself, knowing that she needed to think and quick.

“It’s stuck. Bagginses is stuck.” The creature taunted her as she paced near the water. She did not see his shrug or his smile at her. “Time’s up.” He said, rocks falling that indicate that he was moving. With that phrase, it finally clicked in place for her.

“Time. The answer is time!” She said, letting out a little cheeky smile, relieved to have figured it out. “Actually, it wasn’t that hard.”

“Last question. Last chance. Ask us.” The nice personality was talking now, but like always it did not take look for the harsher on to appear. “ASK US!!” He growled, his eyes wide and stance menacing.

“Yes, yes, alright.” She placated, thinking carefully. He said question, not riddle. She could ask him any a number of things to stump him. Blossom remembered the ring she found and ever her mother’s daughter, decided to ask about that. “What have I got in my pocket?” The effect was instantons, Gollum hollering at the top of his lungs.

“That’s not fair! It’s against the rules!” Blossom jumped when a rock came flying at her feet, surprised to find that he had been holding it for a while. He had planned to hit her like the Goblin! “Ask us another one.” The way he said it sounded as if he was pouting.

“No, no, no. You said ‘Ask me a question.’ Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?” She persisted, having a feeling that he would not be able to figure it out. He jumped off the rock and she quickly moved to put some distance behind them, not wanting him to surprise her and attack.

“Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three.” Gollum practically whined at her, Blossom’s fear leaving slightly since all she could think of right now was him being a pouty fauntling who had not gotten his way. And I can assure you dear readers that Blossom has described Gollum correctly.

“Three guesses. Very well, guess away.” She said, dismissively. She itched to get out of this cave, even if it meant leaving Kili behind for a while. She was sure that if she could catch the company, they could come back for him.

“Handses!” He shouted, whining in despair when Blossom showed that both her hands were not in her pocket.

“Wrong, guess again.” She watched Gollum search through the bones on the floor and mutter to himself almost insanely.

“Knife!” He grinned, pointing at her.

“Wrong again. Last guess.” She prompted, feeling hope for the first time since they fell. She would get out of here and get help for Kili.

“String! Or nothing.” Gollum finally answered after slapping the floor and muttering.

“Two guesses at once; wrong both times,” she felt an ounce of sympathy when the creature fell over and begun to sob on the ground. But she had won fair and square and she wanted to get out of this damned cave. “So, come them, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out.” She said, wishing she was dealing with an intelligent creature instead of one with a blood lust.

“What _has_ it got in its pocketses?”

“That’s not concern of yours. You lost.” She said, feeling her heart drop as he started to approach her once more. He was reaching for something, but when he could not find what he wanted, his angry expression morphs into shock and he turns frantic.

“Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!!” He cries, splashing through the lake as he searched for something. “Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!” He sobs at the edge of the lake. Blossom’s eyes widened realizing what he had ‘lost’, but made no move to touch it. If it was sending him into such a frenzy, perhaps it was no good.

“What have you lost?” She asked, flinching when he yelled back at her. She watched him cry at the edge of the lake. Her grip on the sword tightened when his sobs suddenly ceased and he straightened up.

“What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?” His voice is dangerous as he turns to look at Blossom. “She stole it. She stole it!! Ahh! SHE STOLE IT!” He snarls, racing towards her. Blossom turns to run, but stumbles over the rocks. She falls, the rocks digging into her tender palms as she tries to shuffle across the ground and get up at the same time. She braces herself for death when she feels Gollum tackle her. The blow never comes, though her back does get rather wet with something.

“Namad…” She could almost cry at Kili’s voice, turning her head to look up at the Dwarf. He was standing to her right, sword held in his hands. It was covered in blood and she realized that meant that the wetness she felt was blood. She scrunched her nose in disgust and shook herself off Gollum’s corpse. She turned around to face him and suddenly had an armful of Dwarf.

“Shhh,” she soothed, running her fingers through his hair as she let her own tears fall. He buried his face into her chest, his strong arms holding her tightly.

“I thought I lost you. We fell and you weren’t there and then that – that thing! Mahal, I could have lost you!” He cried, pulling back slightly so she could see his watery eyes and guilt striken face. Although he was putting on a bit of a tough face, she could see the underlying pain in his movements.

“I’m here Kili. Though you are so foolish,” she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Kili laughed at her words, causing Blossom to copy him. The two rested their foreheads together, laughing as seemingly nothing funny.

“You have been around uncle too long.” He grinned, his face still wet, but he was quickly wiping them away. “But I couldn’t let you go over. No Fili would never forgive me. I couldn’t leave you to get hurt again,” Blossom could see just how young Kili was in that moment and she smiled sadly at him.

“No, you couldn’t could you?” She whispered, him nodding his head at her question. “But you just had to get hurt along the way?” She teased, gesturing at his ankle. Kili blushed just slightly, looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry, next time we fall off a cliff, I’ll use you as a shield,” he teased back, grinning when she let out a surprise laugh and pushed his face away from her with her hand. Blossom slowly got up and looked down at Kili on the ground. “We should get moving. You killed our guide, but it should not be too hard to figure it out,” She said, grabbing her blade and daggers before gently helping him up. She noticed that the archer had her little bow slung over his shoulders with her quiver. “Can you walk?” She asked, holding his hands as he took a few unsteady steps. “Slowly then.” She commented, tucking herself under his left arm to support his sprained ankle.

Together the Dwarf and Hobbit made their way through the caves, hobbling along and being quiet as to not attract the attention of any Goblins or things lurking in the dark. Blossom longed to get out of the mountain and hopefully see the sunshine again. She had not seen the sun since they left Rivendell. She also wanted to see Fili desperately, but she had a feeling that he would never forgive her. She had led to his brother going over the edge of a chasm. Though something in her told her that her thoughts were not Fili’s. About an hour into their hobbling, Blossom decided to take a break for Kili. She helped the Dwarf sit down and sat at his feet, gently massaging his ankle in hopes of helping the pain. Sadly, all the medical supplies were lost and she did not have her pack so she could not wrap his ankle to give him some support.

“Kili?” She asked softly, finally disturbing the silence that they had been walking in. They had been so focused on finding a way out and being quiet that no conversation passed between them for the hour. He hummed, letting her know that he had heard her without verbally answering. Looking at him, he looked quite happy to be off his feet. He had been struggling for the last five minutes. “Why did you call me sister?” She asked curiously, remembering the Khuzdul that he had taught her. Kili stiffened at the mention of the word. He had hoped that she had been too distracted to hear it and then to remember it. But Kili had never been too lucky with things so how could think that he would be lucky in that fact.

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” he whispered honestly, feeling his gut twist in guilt. Guilt for hiding the secret from Blossom and for betraying his brother and even mentioning it. Blossom looked up at him confused, her brows furrowed. “Fili told me not to,” he elaborated, staring at the cave wall. Kili was making a decision for both Blossom and Fili now. They were on a perilous journey and Fili could have almost lost both of them. Kili was not going to watch his brother deny himself some happiness while they were risking their lives. And Blossom too! She could die without even knowing that her soulmate was right there with her the entire time. “But after our near death experience, I believe you should know,” Kili decided, reaching forward to tuck her hair behind her ear, exposing her mark.

“What are you talking about Kili?” She whispered, flinching slightly when he touched her, but allowed him to push her hair back and stroke the mark behind her ear. It felt strange, but something in her said that it was okay for Kili to do this. “What are you hiding?” She asked, not really like secrets, especially if they were about her. Her pocket felt heavy with the mention of secrets, but she quickly shoved it down. Now was not the time to think of the ring. Kili did not answer her for a few seconds, his fingers tracing the mark gently.

“ **F** ,” he said out loud, tracing one of the letters behind her ear. Her eyes widened, her heart racing in her chest. Was Kili finally going to tell her who her heart was? “ **I**. **L**. **I**.” Kili finished, tracing out each letter for her. Her heart stopped in her chest. It could not be. Could it?

“Fili? You are saying my heart is Fili?” She whispered to him, not wanting to get her hopes up. Then again the blond Dwarf had called her his heart when they were close to death on the stone giants. Kili nodded his head and Blossom felt ready to cry. Only she would find her heart on a quest where she could lose him. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?” She asked softly, her voice breaking Kili’s heart. She sounded so betrayed.

“I wanted to, Mahal I did Blossom. Frerin wanted Fili to tell you though and Fili has his own reasons I suppose, but he would not listen to me,” Blossom quickly pulled Kili into her, trying to stave off his tears.

“Shh, it is alright Kili. Thank you for telling me now,” she whispered to him, gently soothing the young Dwarf in her arms. She had no clue why Fili would want to keep this from her, but now was not the time to think about that. Now they needed to get out of this cave and back to Fili and the rest of them. Then she can worry about why Fili did not tell her who her heart. But Yavanna was she so stupid! She could have figured it out when she read her name on his forearm! Her mother was going to laugh forever when Blossom met her again. “Come on we should continue on before it gets too late,” she said, helping him up and off they were again. She knew the comment was a bit false since there was no way to tell time in the mountain, but it seemed to get Kili up once more and moving.

Another hour had passed when they finally saw light, torch light, but it was light nonetheless. Meaning they were close to the Goblins once more. They paused once more for a break, Kili getting a bit pale from the exertion. Blossom rested her own head against his thigh, wishing that Kili had not gotten hurt. As selfish as it was, he was not light and she could feel her own energy waning because she had to help him through the mountain.

“Blossom?” Kili whispered softly, nudging her with his thigh gently. She copied his hum from earlier, looking up at him questioningly. “I was watching you two play riddles and you won, how come that creature went to attack you?” Kili asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Blossom’s hand instinctively went to the ring in her pocket, almost protectively. Though something felt different now. Maybe it was because she no longer wanted to hide it from Gollum or because she now knew that Kili was going to be her family one day and she could trust him. Little did she know, dear readers, that this ring cannot corrupt a being whose heart is not their own. Yes, our beloved Hobbit is already in love with the blond prince. Though look at how close they were over the last couple of months, it was understandable. Their bond was what Mahal and Yavanna had in mind when they put soulmate marks on their creations.

“He wanted this,” she answered, pulling from her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and held the ring in between two of her fingers. “I do not know why he was so interested in it, threw quite a fit as you can tell.

“Quite the burglar huh, namad?” He teased, knocking her a bit to roughly, sending her to the side. By a chance of fate, the ring bounced out of her fingers and when she went to grab it ended up on her right index finger. Imagine Kili’s surprise when one minute his Hobbit friend was there and suddenly she disappeared. This ring was a magic ring, owned long ago by a dark Maia who wanted to conquer all of Arda. Not that many remember the story other than the Elf lords who fought the war against him. This ring has the power to make the wearer turn almost invisible, leaving behind only a shadow in direct light. “Blossom?” He hissed, his eyes squinting as he tried to see in the dark. Had he really be hallucinating this entire time? She was just here!  
“I’m right here,” she replied, watching the archer’s head snap towards her voice, but the confusion only got greater.

“No you are not,” he insisted, reaching out blindly to try and find her. Blossom looked back with confusion, reaching out to grab his hand and gasped when she saw, well that was the problem she did not see anything at all! Where was her hand? Looking down at her hand, Blossom was very confused by the fact that her appendage was missing. She quickly pulled off the ring and flinched back with Kili when she appeared once more. “Bloody hell, a magic ring…” Kili whispered, his eyes looking at the ring. But fear not readers, it was not in any kind of desire or lust, more of a wonder and shock. Blossom nodded her head, once more holding the ring in between her fingers.

“I have got a plan,” she said, after a couple of minutes, looking up at Kili. The Dwarf grinned at the mischievous look in her eyes.

“Let’s hear it then,” he insisted, the pain in his ankle suddenly disappearing at the idea of getting into trouble.

“You wear the ring and take the bow. I’m smaller and can move faster. Plus, you are a better archer.” That is all that Blossom had told him before they were moving from where they were and getting in position. Kili had slipped the ring on his finger, confused why it had suddenly sized to fit his own hand. Though Kili’s thoughts on the matter had abruptly come to a halt when Blossom began to holler a bit further down the mountain. Instantly Goblins were flocking towards them, but Kili was there to pick them off with the bow. She had come up with the idea to lure them away from the cave opening when they had found it and he would shoot all that came his way and if they got past him, she was the second line of defense. Once all the Goblins dead in front of him, he began to run as fast as he could to the entrance of the mountain, his ankle throbbing painfully within his boots.

“Blossom!” He shouted back, turning to face into the mountain. He was not leaving her behind again. He let out a relieved breath when he saw her running towards him, but she had a couple of Goblins following behind her. He picked them off one by one before pushing himself through the narrow opening. He breathed in relieve when was finally in fresh air, but his relieve did not last long because Blossom had yet to exit the cave. He turned and saw that she was a bit stuck in the opening and the Goblins were coming up fast. He reached in and yanked her towards him. He was briefly aware of the buttons of her jacket going flying everywhere, but he did not stop there. He knew the foul beasts would be right behind them. He held her hand tightly as they ran through the trees, both of their breaths coming out hard and rapid.

The Goblins chased them for a bit, but the sunshine made them uncomfortable and they turned back to seek shelter in their mountain. They had escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comments and criticisms are welcome! I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts! I was wondering if you guys wanted to see an specific side scenes in the upcoming chapters! Especially in when they get to Beorn! Let me know below! 
> 
> For quick replies to comments, message me on my tumblr! ( xnotmoose )


	7. Out Of The Frying-Pan Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili thinks back on his losses and Thorin re-unites with Azog

“NO! KILI! BLOSSOM!”

Fili’s anguished cries echoed through the goblin caves, louder than the snarling of the goblins surrounding them. He stared at the edge that his brother and his heart had just toppled over, the sounds of their bodies hitting stone below causing his heart to ache. He paid no mind to the goblins around him or how both of his uncles sprung forward to shield him from the demented creatures that attempted to get him in his weakened state. Despite their own grief, they stood strong to protect their remaining family. Frerin would not let his grief take anymore family members.

“Fili, we must move,” Thorin’s voice was rough, whether from battle or from the fresh loss of Kili, I am not sure myself, dear readers. He turned his head slightly, body still crouch, ready to spring on any goblins that came near. His heart plummeted in his chest at the sight of Fili.

The blond prince had wandered closer to the edge, the gravel under his knees slowly giving way.

“Fili!” Thorin’s shout startled the prince, who would have toppled after his brother had Thorin not dove to save him. The king, in a very reminiscent way to Kili and Blossom begun to slide with the weight of Fili. This time however, Frerin and Dwalin were there to pull their king and prince from the ledge. Thorin stumbled back onto his backside, arms locked around Fili. The younger Dwarf had tears tracked down his face and let out a small sob as the depth of the situation sunk in and that he had lost everything that he truly cared about.

“My Nadadith and Kurdu,” Fili sobbed, clinging to Thorin as his uncle got him to his feet and started to pull him along after Gandalf. Thorin would not be losing his other nephew. If he had to carry the damn blond over his shoulder and kill goblins simultaneously, then so be it.

It felt like they had been running for ages, around in the dark mountain with goblins at their heels. Let’s just say that being crushed by the Great Goblin was probably one of the worst things to happen to them. The worst was their loss obviously. Yet, the group did not dwell on said loss until they were out of the dark caverns and a safe distance away.

Gandalf paused, letting the dwarves run past him and counted them as they went. He counted with a heavy heart thirteen dwarves and no Hobbit. He watched solemnly as Fili sat towards the outside of the group, clutching Kili’s bow in his hands. It was the one thing that he hadn’t been able to release. Kili would never forgive him if he left it behind.

“We must go back and get their bodies,” Dwalin announced, his own heart heavy at the grief on Frerin’s face. The younger prince had never been stoic like Thorin was. He always showed his emotions and right now he lost the one he thought of as a child and a nephew he had never gotten to truly know. Dwalin was a little aggravated that Thorin was trying to hide his emotions as if Kili had not just fallen to his death.

“It’s too dangerous, we must move forward,” Thorin announced, already getting ready to continue on. Dwalin wasn’t the only dwarf that was angry with notion. Blossom had come to mean a lot to them in the last couple of months, but more importantly Kili was Thorin’s heir and Dis’ youngest son. He deserved to be buried at home with his family.

“It is dishonorable to leave them down there!” Frerin hissed at his brother, his face caked in dirt and grim that concealed the markings upon his jaw.

“What do you know of dishonorable!” Thorin seethed, glaring at the blond. Frerin glared, standing in front of Fili, the younger prince oblivious to the fighting. No, with the loss of a Dwarf’s One it would only be a matter of time before Fili started to fade away. Especially with the addition of losing Kili.

“And what does that mean?”

“You would rather mourn the loss of some Halfling,” Thorin’s spite made most of the Dwarves flinch, even Fili who had been unaware of the conversation until the mention of Blossom, “Than your own flesh and blood.” Thorin was once more in Frerin’s face, his body trembling. He didn’t even need to ask because he knew who Frerin was more upset over losing.

“Just because Blossom is not of my blood does not make her less of my kin,” Frerin’s voice was stone cold, a mask of a king slipping over his face.

“You also must get it through your thick, fucking skull that I have spent seventy-two years away from Kili and have known him for five years of his life! I have known Blossom for her entire life and raised her for the last ten years on my own mind you!” Thorin had the decency to look ashamed, Dwalin noted, but it still wasn’t enough.

“I think of her as my child as much as you think of Fili and Kili as yours,” Frerin finished, a sense of finality to his words. He has had enough of this disrespectful Thorin. He wanted his kind, loving, mischievous brother from all those years ago. This was not his brother anymore.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Your Grace,” the malice in Frerin’s voice could have poisoned any Orc, “I am going to take Fili back to his mother so she can see her son before he fades. Seeing as you have had your head shoved so far up your own ass you have not noticed that the ‘Halfling’ is your nephew’s One.” Frerin spit, turning on his heel and slowly helping Fili up from the ground. At the mention of fading, the younger blond prince had paled and tightened his grip on the bow.

All of the surrounding Dwarves had sorrowful looks on their face, all aware that they were about to lose their other prince as well. They could reclaim Erebor, but there would be no heir when Thorin stepped down. Frerin helped Fili turn around, ready to lead him back the way they came, hopefully avoiding the goblins. Fili’s hold on the bow was so tight that the wood creaked under his grasp.

“Nadad, you are going to break it!” Kili whines, breaking the solemn silence that the company had fallen into.

The company whipped around, taking in the appearance of the two ‘lost’ members. Kili was relying heavily on Blossom to hold him up, his ankle throbbing from the escape plan. Blossom was covered in scratches and grim, her back still covered in the blood from that creature covering her. Her waist coat was ultimately ruined, caked in blood and her silver buttons torn from the front. She would kill for clean clothing right now.

“Blossom Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” Gandalf announced, the rest of the company cheering.

Frerin raced towards Blossom, lifting the Hobbit off her feet and cradling her like a babe. She buried her face in his neck, glancing over to see Kili was in an almost similar position with Fili, the princes clutching each other. They had stood by close enough to hear the fighting and she had never known that he had felt that way about her. Once Frerin had released his hold on her and placed her down, she was swept up again by another blond. Her breath hitched as Fili wrapped her in his arms, knowledge that he was her Heart making the gesture so much more. He had been worried about her.

“Kurdu,” Fili whimpered, mumbling into her shoulder, his native tongue thick and rumbling against her. She cradled his head to her, using her thumbs to wipe the tears off his face. She did not like to see either of the princes in tears.

“Hush Turghalw, I’m here,” she whispered, letting her fingers brush against the mark on his forearm, now bare for the world to see with the Goblins have stripped him of his armor and outer layers. At the endearment and touch, Fili pulled back to look at her. She could see the questions in his eyes and timidly reached up to stroke his cheek.

“Kili made your choice for you,” she revealed, leaning into his touch when his calloused fingers reached up to touch the mark behind her left ear. Fili let a small smile slip on his lips, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. It was not the right moment for a proper kiss.

“He was never good with secrets,” Fili’s voice was rough from staying quiet, but Blossom loved it the same as his cocky tone from that night at Bag End. Fili wrapped her in his arms, preparing to turn to listen to Kili retelling of Blossom’s escape plan, his arms holding her protectively to him. He would not be letting her go any time soon.

“This heroic tale means nothing when you don’t know that your Miss. Baggins was planning on leaving when she noticed her sword glowing,” Thorin, never leaving well enough alone, cut through the company’s compliments to Blossom, glaring at how his nephew was wrapped protective around the Hobbit. What he did not expect was the blond to glare at him, too much like Frerin’s.

“It matters not! She came back, with your nephew at that Thorin Oakenshield!”

“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?”

Blossom thought of her words carefully, pulling out of Fili’s hold yet holding his fingers tightly. She had no want to release him either, but she felt like her words would impact better if she wasn’t buried away like a little mouse that Thorin believed her to be.

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” She concluded her speech, letting Fili pull her closer and welcoming the press of his bearded lips to her temple. It was an odd sensation, but she would come to love it.

The entire company stood silent, looking upon Blossom with a new perspective. Sure she was Fili’s One, but that wasn’t holding her here. She knew enough about Dwarven soulmates to know that if she demanded it Fili would gladly live the rest of his days among the Elves if it made her happy. No, the young Hobbit lass had forsaken her comfortable home to help them get theirs back and if that hadn’t won over the entire company, nothing would.

The sound of Black Speech and Wargs howling caused the group to pause, eyes wide and fear raced through their blood once more.

“Out of the frying pan...” Thorin mumbled, eyes looking at Gandalf in surprise.

“...and into the fire! Run! RUN!” Gandalf shouted, pushing Ori and Nori in front of him. Blossom held Fili’s hand tightly, letting him lead the way. She tugged her sword out of her sheath. The pounding of the Wargs’ paws sounded behind them, she didn’t dare look away from in front of her. If she looked back, she would most likely falter.

“Blossom!” Fili cried as one of the Wargs tackled the Hobbit, sending them rolling down the rest of the hill. The Hobbit may be half the Wargs’ size, but she was not a being to be messed with. She rolled out from underneath the beast, swinging her sword downwards and beheading the Warg. Her clothes were beyond ruined now. She spared a second to shake her head before Fili caught up with her and quickly pulled her along once more.

“Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Blossom, climb!”

Fili practically tossed her up in the tree, the blond prince jumping after her. He pushed her up further, the Hobbit scrambling up the branches until Fili thought they were high enough. The blond pulled her closer, watching the Wargs attempt to climb the tree next to theirs. Blossom looked to her left and noticed Kili sitting on a branch lower with Thorin. Frerin was a bit further down, still climbing up towards the others.

The cruel sound of Black Speech caused shivers to run up Blossom’s spine, curling into Fili’s side. She was attempting to be brave, but she was terrified. This was so much like the Fell Winter; those horrible stories she had heard. She did not want to end up dead like her parents. She would not fall to wolves. Listening to ‘Azog’ tease Thorin would fuel her nightmares for months, but not as terrifying as the Wargs knocking the trees over to get to them. Blossom jumped between the branches, getting the air knocked out of her more than once by branches and flailing limbs.

She had been smashed between Fili and Kili when Gandalf began throwing pinecones set on fire at the Wargs, making them back away.

“Fili!” The wizard tossed one of the pinecones down to the blond prince, who aimed it at the closest Warg, grinning as it set the monster on fire. Pinecones went flying through the air, lighting up the dark sky. Blossom even throws some of her own, though she preferred to hang onto the branches. Hobbits were not big fans of heights.

The creaking of the trees made their cheering cease as the tree begun falling backwards, the roots not able to hold up fourteen Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a wizard. Blossom clung to the trunk, luckily not fully dangling over the edge like the others at the top. Her ears echoed with Ori and Dori’s shouts of fear. She could see them dangling over the edge, clinging to Gandalf’s staff. She had flashbacks to the goblin caves and trembled against the tree trunk. She had gotten separated from the two princes when the tree fell over, Kili’s foot being the closest thing to her currently. She was clinging to the trunk by herself when Thorin decided he had gotten over his shock and Azog’s teasing words.

“Thorin!” Frerin shouted, watching his brother walk towards the awful Orc once more. There was nothing he could do to stop him either seeing as he was dangling over the edge. He wasn’t as far off as Dori, Ori, and Gandalf, but enough to where he could not easily follow him without risking the lives of those around him. No, he watched helplessly as Thorin charged off the tree and towards the smirking Orc.

Azog’s sinister laugh filled the air as his Warg tackled Thorin and sent him to the ground. Blossom watched in horror as the king got back to his feet only to be knocked in the face with Azog’s mace sending him flying away from them. Blossom clutched the tree tighter, feeling Dwalin and Frerin struggling behind her to try and pull themselves up to help. Thorin couldn’t do this by himself. Stupid pig-headed Dwarf.

“Nadad!” Frerin screamed watching as the giant Warg clamped his jaw on Thorin’s body. Thorin managed to make it release him, but was thrown with such a force that knocked him out, his sword falling out of his hand. The company of Dwarves watched in horror as their leader laid motionless on the ground. Frerin struggled to get up on land, throwing caution to the wind as Azog demanded another rider to bring him Thorin’s head. He couldn’t watch Thorin get knocked down again. Frerin struggled, but did not look over at Thorin in fear of seeing his brother’s death.

The company watched in horror as another rider stalked to Thorin’s prone body, standing over him and drawing another blade. It was going to decapitate the Dwarf. Frerin managed to get up on the trunk of the tree, but was paused in horror. Even if he did get up and run over there, his brother would be headless. Frerin couldn’t watch Thorin die again. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the tree. He had failed his brother once more.

“Blossom!” Fili’s terror filled scream broke through the older blond dwarf, his head shot up looking for the young Hobbit. Instead of seeing her hiding among the branches, she was wrestling with the Orc that had tried to beheaded Thorin. Seeing the young Hobbit lass fighting had put the fire under the younger princes and they both began to struggle up onto the trunk like Frerin had. They watched as Blossom took a roll to the side and killed the Orc, running to Thorin’s side to check on him.

“Thorin,” she whispered, shaking his shoulders slightly. He needed to be alive. He couldn’t die. Not now, not like this.

“Kill her!” Azog roared, Blossom reaching for her sword to protect her and Thorin. She swings wildly to protect ward of the Wargs, but they were slowly closing in on her. She gulped, her eyes focused on the white Orc, not willing to see the desperation on Frerin or Fili’s face. Frerin’s tears for Thorin had been enough for her to decide that she would fight for the rude king. A Warg lunged for her only to be beheaded by Frerin’s sword. Dwalin, Fili, and Kili followed after him all with battle cries on their lips. The warriors fought hard, protecting their king and Hobbit.

Frerin stayed close to Blossom and Thorin, protecting them from swarming Orcs and Wargs. Blossom turns so her back was toward Frerin and lunged forward to bury her sword into a Warg. She lets out a short scream when the White Warg knocks her to the side as if she was a ragdoll. She scrambled back on the ground as Azog approached her. The other warriors were fighting a losing battle. She had just gotten ahold of her sword hilt when a loud screech filled the air.

Eagles. Huge, majestic eagles swooped down into the fight. Blossom watched as one carefully lifted Thorin from the ground, Frerin climbing up onto the creatures back. He was not going to leave his brother anytime soon. Blossom watched as one attempted to knock Azog off the cliff while another headed her way.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Blossom screamed as she was clutched in the eagles’ talons and thrown off the side of the cliff. She didn’t stop screaming until she landed on another eagle’s back, Fili’s arms latching onto her so she wouldn’t go toppling over.

“Thank Mahal,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the mark behind her ear. His arms were strong on her, an embrace of stone. The Hobbits stomach growled and she was aware of just how long it had been since they had all eaten last. How long were they in those caves? She leaned back into his chest, her own hand finding his mark and tracing the familiar letters there.

“Thorin!” Kili called, riding on an eagle next to them with Ori and Bofur. Blossom leaned forward to see the eagle way below them. Frerin was clutching the feathers of the eagle, praying to Mahal and Yavanna to keep Thorin alive. He blocked out the rest of the world, though he could hear Kili’s call, and focused on his praying.

Blossom fell asleep listening to Gandalf ask the eagles for a place to sleep for the night. She did not know how long it took to get to the safe place, but she did wake up long enough for Fili to help her off the eagle. She thanked the creature softly, huddling close to Fili. The blond prince led her off to a warm corner, within eyesight of the Thorin and Frerin. Fili took the wall, spooning Blossom, both leaving a space open for Kili to join. The brunet prince was currently kneeling next to Thorin, clutching his tunic in his hands. Fili shared a bit of the rations that the eagles had provided, leaving a bit for Kili as well.

Frerin was curled into Thorin’s uninjured side, refusing to leave the king’s side since the eagle placed him down. He was unconscious still and Gandalf said he would not wake until tomorrow. Dwalin curled into Frerin’s side as well, not wanting to be too far from his friends currently. Balin didn’t even refuse his brother’s wishes to stay near the two Durins and curled up so his back was pressed against Dwalin’s. The rest of the families pressed together glad they all made it out alive and were safe.

Kili eventually shuffled over to Blossom and Fili, somehow fitting himself in the small space between Fili and the wall. The Hobbit and the blond shifted, watching the youngest Durin curl under his brother’s arm. Blossom understood that Kili would need to feel close to his brother right now. Plus, they all knew that Blossom and Fili were each other’s heart marks and Kili didn’t want to accidentally make his brother jealous. Blossom smiled softly as Kili’s arm wrapped over Fili and rested with his brother’s around her waist. Fili pressed his lips to her ear, thumb rubbing her stomach reassuringly. Blossom slowly fell into sleep, the best she had gotten since Rivendell. She dreamt of her beloved Bag End, though instead of the presence of one Dwarf, it was a house full of Dwarfs. Even including some Dwarflings. It was a beautiful dream of a home she barely could remember now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurdu - Heart  
> Nadadith - Little Brother  
> Nadad - Brother  
> Turghalw - Sweet Beard
> 
> Hey guys! I am have not abandoned this story yet! Though Mia told me hell froze over when I told her I was thinking about writing another chapter! If you follow my other stories on here, you'll see that I am very active this year so far because this is like the year of writing for me and I'm loving it so far! I was planning on reading The Hobbit for the 52 books challenge and I got inspired to write the next chapter after seven months! Hopefully you guys didn't forget about me!
> 
> Next chapter is Beorn, I believe and so there will be plenty of time to make up for this short chapter! Let me know if you want to see a particular scene now that oblivious Blossom and asshole Fili finally know/admit to their marks! 
> 
> See you guys in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
